


Three men and a baby.

by Rogue1987



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Backstory, Brother Feels, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, M/M, Modeling, Post-Break Up, Three men and a baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue1987/pseuds/Rogue1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guti and Raul are successful, hard working models who have it all. A beautiful apartment, a nice life and each other. </p><p>The one thing they hadn't counted on however, came in the form of someone rather small. </p><p>A beautiful, blue eyed baby called Martin.</p><p>Update: there is now a sequel story available where Martin is 5 years old, called Four men and the little gentleman. <br/>Here is a link to it: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9180562/chapters/20837542</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this story a few years ago but after re-reading it last night I decided that it was time for an upgrade. So I remade the entire story, adding a lot of elements, maturing it slightly. 
> 
> This has always been one of my favorite stories to write and I wanted to prefect it till the fullest. 
> 
> I hope you guys like the new draft. Let me know.

_New York city, sunday morning. October fifth._

 

 

 

Guti was _not_ a morning person. Never had been.

Waking him early was the perfect recipe for a very grumpy Guti and if anyone dared to joke around him before he had his beloved espresso, you could expect a slipper to the head.

So when Raul woke him up at eight that morning, by cuddling up behind him, Guti growled miserably into his pillow, sighing deep.

''Why do you wake me up so damn early Raul?'' he muttered, as he buried his head even deeper into his pillow, ignoring Raul completely.

''Because we have to take Iker to the airport remember? He's going to Brazil for that movie,'' Raul reminded him, placing a soft kiss to Guti's neck.

''Shit I totally forgot about that. But why do I have to go? Can't you take him? I need my beauty sleep,'' he complained.

His tone however, told Raul that he was grinning in his pillow.

''No your _royal_ highness, you're coming with me,''

''But why??? I'm tired!'' Guti whined, as he dramatically turned around to lie on his back to face his lover.

He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Raul, who always looked his most handsome when they had just woken up.  
His dark curls all tousled and messed up, his brown eyes glittering like there were stars hidden away in them, his hot naked body curled up against him.

Raul did many photo-shoots as Guti did, but still he always looked the most attractive in the morning without all that layers of make on his face.  
''Ah a smile, how rare,'' Raul joked and he placed a kiss to Guti's cheek.

''You know you can always make me smile in the morning, you're basically the only one that can,'' Guti admitted. Raul hugged him tight and kissed his lips briefly, stroking an absent minded hand through Guti's long, blond locks.

''I know _Chema_ , but come on, we gotta get up. You know how anxious Iker gets about being late,''

Slightly grumpily and feeling heavily sedated, the couple got up, showered quickly and got dressed before making their way to the kitchen of their beautiful, perfect Park Avenue apartment. They were nineteen stories up, giving them a wonderful view of Central Park. 

Guti _loved_ his life, he had the man of his dreams, whom he had met when they were kids, playing football for the same club.

They had a perfect apartment with a view over Central Park, and a great roommate in Raul's younger brother: Iker.

Iker was an amazing guy and a very renowned, famous actor, but he was also a notorious bachelor, who dated guys and girls everywhere he went.

Well 'dated' was a bit of an overstatement, he slept with them and never called them again.

When they walked into the kitchen Iker was already sitting at the bar, sipping his morning espresso.  
He had his black suitcase standing by the door and was gazing over the park, his hazelnut eyes absent minded admiring the view from the twentieth floor.

''Morning Iker,'' Raul said cheerfully when he entered the kitchen and he grabbed two cups from the cabinet to make himself and Guti coffee.

Iker awoke from his daydreams, rubbing his eyes. ''Morning guys, hey thanks again for bringing me to the airport,'' Iker said, stirring his spoon around and drinking the last sips of his espresso.

''Sure no problem,'' Raul smiled and he kissed his brothers cheek with a warm smile.

''Speak for yourself,'' Guti growled. Raul shot him a warning look and pressed the button on his espresso machine, making them two cups.

He handed his cup to Guti who took it eagerly without saying thanks, and downed it in two big sips almost burning his tongue off in the process.  
''So how long are you going to be gone this time?'' he asked when he got up to make his second cup.

Iker frowned and checked his bag critically to see if he hadn't forgotten anything and when he was done he put it back on the couch.  
''Hm probably about three months or something, I'm not exactly sure yet,''

''Thank god Raul, three months of _blissful_ freedom and having tons of sex right _there_ on the couch,'' he said pointing to their favorite sex spot on the black leather couch where Iker's traveling bag was laying at the moment.

A horrified look flushed over Iker's face and he cringed, his cheeks red and he was quite obviously embarrassed.

''Oh my god, can you please not talk about that shit when I'm here!'' he exasperated, and he covered his ears dramatically. An actors habit. ''That is my brother you're talking about, and you guys do it on the _fucking_ couch?! Where I usually sit?! Gross!'' he exclaimed, clearly horrified by the thought of his brother having sex.

''You know us Iker, we do it everywhere,'' Guti said with a devilish grin and Iker fled the room as quick as he could, looking nauseous.  
Raul turned to face Guti and grinned a bit.

''You're such an unbelievable shit!'' he reprimanded, but failing in his attempt to be stern.

''You love me anyway,'' Guti winked and Raul sighed deep before placing his lips on Guti's, knowing how true that was.

They drove Iker to the airport in their Audi and kissed him goodbye.  
When they went back home, they stopped at Starbucks to get a cup of Mocha latte, Guti's favorite drink and a piece of strawberry cheesecake.

Guti knew they shouldn't eat that because they had a strict diet but on sundays he always ate whatever he wanted.

Raul parked the car in the garage and they went back upstairs with the elevator.

When they walked up to their door, Guti happily humming songs now that he had drank his coffee and had finally woken up properly, they noticed a bassinet at their door with a crying baby in it.

Guti stared at it, his blue eyes huge and shocked and then he turned to Raul who seemed equally surprised.  
''What the _hell_ is this?'' Guti murmured and they stared at the blond baby with utter amazement.

''Looks like a baby to me Chema,'' Raul attempted to joke, which annoyed Guti.  
''Yeah no shit Sherlock, but what is it doing here?'' he asked, crouching down to his knees, lifting the bassinet into his arms.

''Oh look there's a little note in it,'' Raul said and he grabbed it out of the crib, folding it open carefully.  
''Dear Iker, here is our baby,'' he read before turning as pale as a ghost.

''Oh no! You gotta be shitting me,'' Guti interrupted, his eyes as big as saucers.  
''Wait, it get's even better,'' Raul warned as he finished the rest of the letter.

''I'm very sorry to drop him off at your door, but I can't take care of him anymore.  
He's yours now. The baby's name is Martin. Sara,''

''Oh god, this is not happening,'' Raul exclaimed, with another wave of shock washing over his face.  
''Jesus how could he not tell us about him?'' Guti snapped and Raul shot him an offended look.

''Oh zip it! Do you really think Iker knew about this?! I'm his _brother_ Chema! If he had known about the baby he would have told us he existed!''

''Are you sure?'' Guti asked.  
''Of course I'm sure!'' Raul almost screamed and the baby started crying even louder.

''Don't yell at me!'' Guti bitched back at him.  
''I'm sorry, come on let's get inside,'' Raul said and he opened the door and let Guti and the baby go in first.

They put the crib down on the marble bar and Guti rocked it left to right to silence the baby, failing miserably at that.

''What are we going to do? Iker won't be back for weeks! I don't know anything about taking care of babies! Nor do I want to learn about that!'' Guti hissed desperately.

Raul exhaled deep and took his hand. ''I know, me neither but we can't just toss him back on the street! He's my nephew Chema!''

''If it's true,'' Guti argued stubbornly. ''This could be a cruel prank to get back at Iker, he needs to do a DNA test to be sure,''  
Raul bit his lip, clearly wanting to snap at Guti for not having more faith in Iker, but he realized that he was right.

Iker had always been a huge slut and with his libido, it was a miracle that there weren't a ton of his babies out there.  
It was only a matter of time before something like this had to happen.

''You're right, but first things first: we need to call Iker about this,''  
''We can't silly, he's airborne!'' Guti mumbled, still rocking the crib, making shushing sounds to the baby.

''I know, I meant when he's there. And I'm going to go out to buy him some stuff,'' he said with a nod to the baby.

Guti clasped onto his arm. ''Wait! Why do I have to stay behind with him!''

Raul freed himself rather easily. ''Because I don't want to do it,'' he said dryly. Before Guti could argue, he had sprinted out of the door, leaving him and the baby alone.

''Oh well isn't that nice huh?'' Guti mumbled to the baby who had opened his eyes and Guti spotted a huge pair of amazingly blue eyes, almost the same color as his own.

The baby was still crying but also seemed to be interested in Guti, because his mouth hung open a bit and he stretched his little hand out to him, craving some contact.

''What do you want junior?'' Guti asked, ignoring the little hand stubbornly.

''How do you entertain a baby?'' he asked himself and he sighed deep when he realized he didn't know the answer.

When the baby kept on crying, he decided to pick it up from the crib. He slowly folded the blue, woolen blanket back, pulling the baby up, slowly cradling him into his arms.

After a while of standing there looking like a moronic statue he decided to rock it up and down in his arms, hushing softly.

The crying seized rapidly and Guti sighed relieved.  
''There, that better?'' he hummed and the baby smiled a bit, and started chewing on Guti's pinkie, spreading drool all over him, earning some disgusted looks from his baby sitter in the process.

The little rug rat didn't even have teeth yet, which was a probably good thing, Guti reckoned.

An hour later Raul still hadn't returned home and Guti was getting really annoyed with waiting.  
He had always hated waiting, for he was the most impatient man alive, but this was way worse.

Now he had this heavy kid on his lap, who smelled bad, cried a lot and was squirming around relentless.

''Where the hell is he? Milking the cows or something?!'' Guti growled, when the doorbell finally rang.

Thinking it was Raul he nearly ran to the door to open it. ''Where the fuck have you been?!'' he snapped to what he hoped would be his lover, but it was actually Sergio, their downstairs neighbor and a close personal friend to Iker. Of course it wasn't Raul, he had a key to let himself in. Why would he ring the doorbell?

''Hey Guti- oh my god who's this?'' Sergio cooed when he saw the restless baby in Guti's arms.

''Hey Sergio, well this is uh-'' Guti swallowed hard, unable to tell Sergio about Iker's baby.

He knew that Sergio was the only one that Iker had ever really dated- once a long time ago- and that Sergio still hoped that Iker would come back to him someday. Therefore he didn't really know how to tell him about Iker having a child with another woman.

''Oh this is uh, baby Martin and we're watching him for a friend,'' he lied and Sergio's face visibly relaxed a bit.  
''Well he's awfully cute, may I?'' he asked and he stretched his hands out to the baby, gesturing that he wanted to hold him.

Guti was using every excuse in the book to get rid of the little insect so he nodded quickly.

''Sure, here you go,'' he said handing him over as fast as he could.

''Ay he's so precious, hola buttercup!'' Sergio cooed, studying the baby's face carefully.  
''Why are you lying to me Guti?'' he suddenly asked and Guti choked up.

''What do you mean?''

''This is Iker's kid isn't he?'' Sergio asked, tears shimmering in his dark brown eyes.

''How did you know?'' Guti mumbled, blushing a bit for lying to a friend.

''I can tell, he may not have Iker's eyes but other than that he looks a lot like him. And there is no way that you and Raul are voluntarily baby-sitting a 'friends' baby, because I don't see any baby stuff here and you guys don't even like kids. So this has to be Iker's kid, specially with his slutty personality, it was only a matter of time before something like this happened,'' Sergio said, placing a kiss to the baby's soft blond hairs.

''So then why are you kissing him? It must hurt you to see him,'' Guti asked, genuinely surprised at the gesture, but Sergio smiled sad.

''It's not the baby's fault that he's born, and he's a part of Iker, whom I love. So if you ever need a baby-sitter please call me okay,'' he suggested and Guti nodded gratefully.

''We will definitely hold you to that promise,''  
''Where is Iker by the way?'' Sergio asked, scanning the room for a sight of his old lover.

''Iker? Oh he's in Brazil, making a movie,''  
''When will he be back?''

''Couple of months,''  
''Oh shit you guys are in _real_ trouble then,'' Sergio joked.

Guti knew that was true. ''That we are Sergio, that we are,''

The front door swung open and Raul came bursting in, pushing a lime-green stroller into the kitchen, filled with baby stuff lying in it, and he carried three big bags of groceries, diapers and clothes.

''Jesus where the hell have you been?'' Guti snapped and Raul shot him a furious look.

''Do you have any idea how much fucking stuff these kids need? I had to go to four different supermarkets to make sure we had the right baby food, then the damn diapers, and clothes and nipples, bottles, pacifiers. Jesus if we ever decide we wanna adopt a kid, please remind me of this day so that I change my mind,'' Raul panted and Guti huffed unimpressed.

''Well let me tell you, staying here with the kid isn't easy either!''

''Oh hola Sergio,'' Raul greeted, only now noticing that he was there, ignoring Guti's previous statements.

''Hola Raul, well I uh-gotta take off, need to go to work,'' he said referring to his modeling agency.  
Sergio was one of the best booked models in New York because of his Greek-god like facial features and his killer body.

Sergio handed the baby back to Guti and left, leaving an annoyed silence behind between the two partners.

''Look we're in big trouble all right. We both have jobs and careers and Iker won't be back for months. What the hell are we suppose to do with this kid?'' Guti asked. Raul started emptying the bags, placing the stuff into the cabinets.

''I don't know, we'll figure something out I guess. Look we can't call this Sara cause we don't know who she is, and she didn't leave a number behind, but we can't just leave him on the street, he's my cousin,''

''Well since he's your cousin, you can take him for a while! I'm tired of holding him anyway! I'll go make his bottle, and I think he needs a diaper change, so good luck with that,'' Guti grinned mischievous and he put the kid in Raul's arms and tried to sneak away, but Raul held him back.

''Whoa hold it! I'm not going to be the one who takes care of Martin all the time! We're a team Chema! Which means that you suffer equally okay! So I'll go change him and you make his bottle and when the situation presents itself again-which it will- we do that the other way around all right?'' Raul negotiated and Guti exhaled deep.

''Fine, you got yourself a deal,'' he said, being very relieved that he didn't have to change the dirty diaper now and he grabbed the bottle from the dresser and started mixing the formula, reading the package for instructions.

''Chema! I bought the wrong diapers! These are _way_ too big!'' Raul's screamed from their room and Guti groaned.  
''You're kidding me right?'' he snapped back, unable to hide the sarcasm in his voice.

''No, how the hell was I suppose to know with size to pick?!''

''I don't know by using your brain? Your goddamn common sense?!'' Guti said sarcastically but Raul wasn't in the mood to be mocked.

''Go to the store and buy me some new ones after you make the bottle!'' he ordered.

Guti grumbled, but heated the milk in a small pan on the stove and filled the bottle up to the edge.  
When it was ready he brought the bottle to Raul, put his jacket on and slammed the door shut with a bang.

He got to the baby store and got diapers that were for babies about Martin's age, not that he knew exactly how old he was.

So he guessed the size because he didn't wanna look like an idiot by asking someone. So to be safe, he bought six different kind of diapers sizes to make sure one of them was right.

When he got back home Raul was sitting at the kitchen table, the baby in his lap with a bottle tugged in his mouth.  
Raul seemed to be asleep and awoke with a jolt when Guti had shut the door as quietly as he could.

''Sorry to wake you amor,'' Guti said, placing a soft kiss to the top of Raul's head, telling Raul knew that he was sorry for being a dick before he left.

''It's okay,'' Raul yawned and he tugged the bottle upward, to make sure Martin could drink the last bit of milk that had slid to the bottom of the bottle.

''I love you,'' Guti whispered in Raul's ear. He placed a sucking kiss to his neck, feeling the hairs of his lover tingling against his sensitive lips.

''Chema don't-not in front-of the baby,'' Raul joked, but Guti felt his heartbeat thumping under his lips and he knew that Raul was getting aroused.

He was not the kind of person who listened to the word no, specially not when Raul said it and so Guti placed another kiss to Raul's upper neck, gently licking his lover's sensitive skin, savoring the warmth. Raul decided to stop allowing this slow death by turning his head to face Guti as he placed a deep kiss to his lips.

Raul's warm tongue was swirling around inside his mouth and Guti closed his eyes in enjoyment.  
He could kiss Raul for years and never get tired of it. The fact was that he had kissed Raul for years and still needed more of his searing kisses.

His hands roamed trough Raul's long dark curls and he nibbled on his lower lip for a second, before being brutally interrupted by Martin who decided to tell them that he was still present and liked to be acknowledged as well.

Guti groaned and reluctantly released Raul, but not before placing a kiss to his temple.  
To shut Martin up he shoved a pacifier into his mouth, earning a disapproving look from Raul.

''What?'' Guti asked, his eyebrows raised and he slid a casual hand trough his long blond hair.

''You could try to be a little _nicer_ to him you know, I know you don't like kids at all, but it's not his fault that he was dropped off here. He probably misses his mom and he's around complete strangers suddenly, how would you feel?'' Raul asked tentatively.

Guti silently cursed and adored his lovers warm hearted character.

It was _classic_ Raul, always being nice to everyone, being the perfect guy while he was the bastard: the Maricon ( god, how he hated that nickname ) and the model that everyone only hired because he was that good, not because they liked him.

And he truly was a great model; he had a perfect body, gorgeous blue eyes, soft hair and flawless bone structure.

But nobody really liked him. He continuously fought with people on the set, argued with his photographers and whenever he did a runway show, he would usually end up on page six, torched down by critics for his rebellious behavior whenever he had neglected instructions from his designers.

Raul got hired because he was a very natural beauty, but also because he was very likable, a joy to be around and easy to work with.

Iker got his acting jobs for a different reason, he got them because he was a borderline perfectionist.

And Guti had to admit that he was a great actor, because of that annoying OCD-like perfectionism. He used to practice his scenes with Raul whenever he needed help. Guti had offered to help out a few times, but he had little patience for Iker's insane standards and ideals.

On the contrary to Raul, Iker wasn't that nice a guy per se, but he was a guy who could act like he liked you, only to hate your guts without you ever realizing it.

It was one of his qualities as an actor, he could fake things very well.  
That was one of the reasons as to why Guti was better off a model instead of an actor.

Because Guti could fake a lot of things, he could act like he was warm, when he was modeling in a pair of boxers in ten degrees, he could pretend to be comfortable while he was actually in agony, but whenever he was around people in real life Guti couldn't fake anything.

In fact: he just told everyone whatever he thought about them, not showing anyone any mercy.  
Guti was himself, like it or not.

He had always known that he didn't want to have any kids, and with him being gay and having a boyfriend he had thought that he would be in the clear but now they had Raul's 'nephew' camping out in their house, disrupting their entire lives with his presence.

Guti couldn't wait to call Iker, looking forward to shouting at him for being an idiot and not using protection when he was sleeping around. He hated it that he had to wait until Iker had landed in Rio to do that.

And so he stared back at Raul, who had told him to be nice at the kid and conceded.  
''I know love, I'm sorry,'' he offered and Raul shot him a cheeky smirk.

''Liar,'' he pointed out.  
Guti winked cheekily. ''Well you know me,''

 

''Wanna go for a stroll in Central Park today? Might be good for the kid- uhm I mean Martin to get some fresh air and it might shut him up for a while,'' Guti asked after a while of reading the sports pages in the paper and enjoying the peace and quiet for Martin had fallen asleep in his crib after his bottle.

''Sure, sounds good,'' Raul said and he kissed Guti's cheek.  
He made some eggs and bacon for them as a late lunch and afterward they put Martin in the stroller and took him to the park.

''How old do you think he is?'' Raul asked when he sized his nephew up cautiously.

''Hmm I don't know, maybe six months or something,'' Guti guessed and Raul nodded.

''Yeah that's what I thought, I looked up pictures of babies on internet and I think he's about six months. He can already roll over from his back to his stomach, he showed that to me when you were getting diapers,'' Raul smiled, nearly sounding like a proud dad.

''Yeah? That's nice love,'' Guti murmured, not really listening, but staring at the gorgeous autumn light in the park and he picked up a handful of red-colored leaves from the ground. He placed the leaves to his face and smelled the delicious flavors of fresh rain on them.

Guti loved the smell of the rain. It reminded him of Raul and their first kiss, which they had shared after training so many years ago. They had been caught in a rainstorm and just like in the cliche movies Iker featured in, kissed while they were standing in the rain.

''You're not even listening to me,'' Raul noticed, sounding disappointed and Guti tugged Raul next to him on a bench and wrapped his arm around him tight.

''No honey, look: I love you okay. You know that. I love you more than anything! But this is messed up, the kid-Iker, it's just messed up. And it's confusing me, and I wanna rip Iker's throat out for being so damn careless to get a kid. Because I didn't choose to have children, in fact: we chose not to have them-ever. And now we do, because your baby brother is in some far away land making a movie and we are left here raising his kid.  
So you need to call your brother and tell him to fly his ass back asap!'' Guti said, as he studied the gathered oak leaves carefully, stroking one of them against the curve of Raul's chin, earning a little ticklish chuckle from his lover.

Raul grabbed his hand and placed his head against Guti's shoulder, his feet gently pushing the stroller back and forth to keep it going and to let Martin sleep.

''Look love, I know you didn't choose this okay and neither did I. And this will take some adjustments in our lives and all that, but I can't call Iker and tell him to come back. He was looking forward to this movie so much, I can't just take that away from him,'' he argued and Guti rolled his eyes.

''Yes you can, but you won't. Because this is classic ''saint Raul'' like behavior if you ask me,'' he snorted.

Raul raised his eyebrows obviously not understanding his point.

''I just mean that you've always coddled Iker way too much, spoiling him rotten. He just dumps his kid in our lap and you still let him do whatever he wants! You need to stop babying him and calling him to his responsibilities. He is a _grown_ man Raul, who made his own choices and it's not fair that we are the ones that have to pay for his ridiculous libido and you know it!''

Raul sighed deep and gazed into Guti's eyes for a long time before answering him.

''I know Chema, I know. And you're right as usual. But I won't ask him to come back, no matter what you say. Look you can judge him all you like, but you have always avoided any sense of responsibility too, so this will be good for you.  
This baby might teach you how to be more mature, how to not be selfish sometimes,'' Raul said and Guti turned dark red.

''You're calling me the selfish one? After all we've been trough?!'' he asked, feeling his anger rising rapidly.

''Please don't fight with me love, I want you by my side through all this okay. Yes it will be hard, but Sergio can babysit right? And Iker will be home soon anyway.  
We will get trough this, I promise,'' Raul said but Guti wasn't happy with this. Three months was not exactly soon in his opinion.

''You could have asked me how I felt about this Raul, we're partners after all. My opinion on this should matter too!''

Raul gave him an insulted stare. ''It does matter!''

''Fine! So promise me that when Iker comes home, he and the kid move out and get their own house!'' Guti spat, his blue eyes fierce and filled with ice.

''Guti,''

''Say it!''

''Fine I promise,''  
''Good looks like we got a deal then,''

 

After a long and relaxing walk in the park, where Martin had thankfully not woken up from his beauty sleep, the couple returned back home, feeling a bit more reassured and calm.

When they got home Raul started on dinner, which contained of steamed veggies and baked salmon.

Raul always cooked mostly because Guti couldn't even as much as bake an egg without ruining it, and also because he liked to do it.  
Of course it had to be healthy, with their jobs, but Raul could do a lot with very little ingredients.

Guti prepared Martin's bottle and when he offered it to Raul his lover said he was busy cooking so he had to do it himself.  
''But how do I-?'' Guti murmured having no clue what to do, treating the baby like he was a hand grenade waiting to go off.

Raul smiled and used all his patience to not yell at him and picked the baby up from the crib, placing him in Guti's arms.

''You just hold him like that, support his head with your forearm, don't let it fall backward, yes like that,'' he hummed.

Guti held Martin nervously, while Raul handed him the bottle, testing it out by squirting some milk onto his elbow before he gave it to him.

''What on _earth_ are you doing?'' Guti asked curiously and Raul kissed his forehead.

''Gotta check the temperature love, it can't be too hot. So you put some on your skin to feel if it's okay, and it is,'' he said and he carefully removed the white pacifier from Martin's mouth, who protested immediately and started fussing, and replaced it quickly with the bottle of formula.

Martin started suckling on the nipple as if he hadn't eaten in weeks and Guti's eyes widened at his eagerness.

''Okay you're doing good, just make sure that this part,'' Raul pointed at the tip of the nipple, ''is always full okay. If there is any air in it, he can develop gas and he'll fuss because he's a big eater,''

''How the hell do you know all this when we've only gotten him a couple hours ago?'' Guti asked, stunned by Raul's knowledge.

''Well I handed him the bottle before and I noticed that he's very eager and hungry. Besides, I read up about babies online, figured it would be handy to do. Specially with Iker being gone for months,'' he shrugged.

Guti's eyes went wide. ''Oh shit, we forgot to call Iker right away!'' he hissed. Martin moved around in his lap, crying a bit because the nipple had flown out of his mouth due to Guti's sudden movements.

''Hey it's okay junior, here you go,'' Guti mumbled and he placed the nipple back in Martin's mouth as quick as he could.

''He has a name you know,'' Raul pointed out.

Guti smirked. ''I know that, I just prefer junior,'' he joked and Raul shook his head in disbelief.

''I'll call Iker now okay,'' Raul offered and Guti nodded.

''The quicker the better if you ask me,''  
''I didn't,'' Raul said dryly.

Raul grabbed his cell phone and dialed Iker's number.  
''Hm voicemail, he did say that he could be in areas without cell reception,''

''That sucks! I wanted to yell at him, I've been looking forward to that all afternoon!'' Guti growled and Raul shot him a fierce look.  
''Well looks like that'll have to wait a while,''

Guti snorted grumpily and watched how Martin finished the whole bottle in only a few minutes.  
Raul had been right, the kid could eat like he had been starved for months.

He tried to put him back in the crib but the smell of a giant stench filled up the kitchen.  
''Oh crap!'' he hissed, realizing that he had chosen his words right.

''Well it's your time to change him love,'' Raul grinned triumphantly.

Guti shot him a desperate look. ''I'll give you a thousand dollars if you do it,'' he pleaded, being dead serious about that offer.

''Nah this will be good for you,'' Raul teased.

Guti exhaled tiredly and took Martin to the conservatory, placing him on the changing table which they had placed there only because it was the closest to the window.

And because they never spent any time there anyway.

Guti tugged Martin's onesie off and opened the diaper, gasping heavily and nearly throwing up when he saw the amount of poop that the little rug rat had made. The smell of it was nearly as ghastly as the content.

''Oh my god, jesus how the hell does something this small make such a huge mess!!'' he snapped at the baby, who just smiled at him, obviously quite happy with his torment.

''Raul!!! How the _hell_ do you do this shit!'' he yelled desperately, grinning to himself about the pun he had made.

''I'm busy Chema!'' was the only answer he got and Guti sighed annoyed.

''Let me tell you this junior: when your daddy comes back he's a dead man,'' he mumbled, and Martin giggled.  
''Yeah do you like that? Maybe we can smother him together, just you and me, that damn player,''

''What is it?'' Raul said, popping his head from behind the glass doors.

''Help me-please! If you love me you'll help me trough this!'' Guti begged, and he really hated begging.

Raul shot him a warm smile and Guti could tell that he found all of this terribly endearing, but he himself couldn't laugh at it.  
''That's manipulation love,'' Raul pointed out and Guti shrugged.

''So what, look at this, the crap is everywhere! How do I get it off? What do I do?'' he asked, sounding desperate.

''Well you should give him a bath I think,''  
''A bath?'' Guti repeated, realizing he sounded like a dumb blond.

''Yes, you could bathe him in the sink in the bathroom, just fill it up with warm water- not too hot- and add some baby soap, I bought some. Just wash him and put him back in fresh clothes,''

''Why don't you do it?'' Guti asked and Raul kissed his lips.

''Because I gotta work tomorrow and you don't, so you have to take care of him and therefore you need to learn how to look after a baby as quickly as possible,'' Raul retorted.

Guti felt himself get paler than a ghost. ''Shit you really have to work?''

''Yeah I got that Versace commercial remember? I told you about it weeks ago. I can't exactly say no now, not on the night before the shoot,''

''Oh yeah, so what time do you have to leave?'' Guti asked, begging to whatever god was listening that it would be a quick shoot.

''Nine in the morning, and I won't be back until five,'' Raul said, sliding a reassuring hand trough Guti's hair and he cupped his cheek with his right hand.

''Look I know that you're iffy about this, and you feel like you can't do this, but I know that you can.  
You may not be a natural about it, but you've always been a quick study with everything you do. Besides, I saw how you were looking after Martin today, making sure his blanket was on and that he was warm enough when we were in the park. You even checked on him a few times to see if he was still asleep-''

''Yeah because I didn't want him to wake up! Pure self interest Raul!''

''-and you were the one who suggested to take him to the park for fresh air in the first place, ergo: you care about him,'' Raul rambled on, ignoring Guti's last remarks.

Guti decided to give up and Raul placed a searing kiss to his lips.

''You should really be like a motivational speaker or something, you know that right?'' Guti grinned and he placed both of his hand behind Raul's back and tugged his lover as close to his own body as he could, placing deep, wanting kisses to Raul's lips.

''Guti'' Raul moaned, interrupting their kisses again, staring at the baby with his hawk-eyes sharp and annoyed.

''What?'' Guti asked, wondering what he had done wrong this time.

''You can't take your eyes off him, not even for a second, since he can already roll over! What if he had rolled off the changing table onto the floor?'' he asked, sounding stern and Guti chewed on his lower lip, trying to ignore his guilty conscience towards the infant.

''What, so I can't ever kiss you again?'' Guti chipped.

''Of course you can, but only when he's in a secure place, like in his crib, or in the stroller,'' Raul told him.

Guti groaned heavily, placing his head in his hands.

''Good lord, kids are a lot of work! See this is why we never had them-until now!'' he snorted.

''Yeah well, like I said: you're on your own tomorrow, so you need to learn quickly, so please try to take this seriously.  
I don't think Iker would appreciate it if we killed his kid before he ever got a chance to meet him,'' he joked, shooting Guti a playful wink.

''Oh mean!'' Guti snorted and he picked the dirty baby up and carried him to the bathroom as quick as he could, not allowing him to touch his clothes, so he carried him by his armpits.

''And that's no way to carry a baby!'' Raul yelled after him but Guti ignored him.

He put the dimmer switch on in the bathroom and placed Martin on the edge of the sink, holding him carefully with one hand while putting the plug into the bottom of the sink, turning the water on, measuring the temperature every few minutes.

He forgot about the baby soap so he reached for it, and quickly squirted some into the warm water.  
''There all done, all right little man, into the tub,'' he babbled, checking the temperature one last time with his elbow.

''Hm feels good to me, but then again: I like a hot bath,'' he shrugged.

He wondered why Raul wasn't checking in on him, making sure he was not drowning the kid but he figured that was part of Raul's reversed psychology.  
Letting him do it himself, saying with that gesture that he trusted him with his nephews life.

He gently placed Martin into the sink supporting him under his elbows and watched the baby smile when his chubby body connected with the water.  
The little arms went flapping onto the surface and he giggled with his adorable, high-pitched voice. And to his own surprise, Guti laughed.

Sergio had been right: the kid was damn cute, specially when he smiled broadly and looked like a baby duckling in the water.

Unbeknown to Guti, Raul had poked his head behind the door, not revealing himself and watched his lover bathing his nephew very gently and relaxed.

Guti even talked to him, babbling about his daddy and Raul noticed the surprising warmth in Guti's voice.  
''How long have you been standing there Raul?'' Guti suddenly asked and Raul yelped startled and blushed.

''Oh well, a while I guess,''

''So am I qualified to take care of your nephew yet?'' Guti joked and Raul slid next to him and kissed his cheek, making Guti smile like some love-struck teenager.

''You were always qualified love, I trust you remember.  
And you're doing an amazing job, told you that you could do it,'' he kissed his lips briefly and left the room to check on their dinner.

When Guti was done bathing Martin he placed him in the clean clothes that Raul had laid out for him on their bed and to his own surprise he had put on the diaper in a second without any problems.

The bath had made Martin rosy and he was yawning all the time when Guti walked him back to the kitchen where Raul was serving dinner.  
It was already eight in the evening and they were starving.

''I think we need to put him down for the night,'' Guti noticed when he placed Martin back in the crib and covered him with his blue blanket.  
''Yeah you're right, where do you wanna put the crib?'' Raul asked, and Guti knew it was a test.

With Raul everything was.

''Close to our bedroom so we can hear him if he need anything, maybe in Iker's room?'' he suggested and Raul nodded.

''Okay, will you place him in there, then I will serve dinner,''  
So Guti walked to Iker's bedroom and placed the traveling crib onto Iker's bed.

He put his hand on Martin's stomach and stroked his round cheek lightly.

''This is your daddy's room, he isn't here right now but he'll be back soon. Until that time me and uncle Raul will take care of you okay?'' he asked and Martin babbled something in his own little baby language and Guti snickered.

''Good, so buenas noches kiddo,'' he said and he turned the light off and left the room. He left the door slightly open so they could hear him if something was amiss.

When he went back into the kitchen he smelled the delicious food Raul had cooked and he eagerly sat down at the table and let himself be served by his lover.

''God I'm so hungry I could eat a horse,'' he commented and Raul shot him a wry smile.  
''Me too, is the baby okay?''

''Baby? I thought he had a name?'' Guti teased and Raul kicked him under the table.

''Yes he was _fine_ when I left, already sound asleep.  
He probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning,'' Guti said hopeful.

''Ha you wish, he still needs to be fed, so we'll do that before we go to bed and we probably have to feed him again later tonight, and change him,''

''But I thought babies slept like a lot?'' Guti asked, his eyes huge.

''Nah that's just one of those lies they tell you so you get one of them.  
If you know the truth before hand you'll never take one,'' Raul reasoned.

Guti growled and yawned. ''Oh jesus, by the way: have you called Iker again?''  
''Yup but still no answer, it went straight to voicemail and yes I left him a message to call us back as quick as possible,''

Guti took a bite of his food and closed his eyes in enjoyment.  
Raul was the best damn chef on the planet if you asked him.

''The salmon is amazing love, dear god you're such an amazing chef,'' he said, flattering Raul who blushed shyly.

''Thanks, but we still need to discuss the program tomorrow, so I made up a schedule for you with a timetable so you know when you need to feed him and things like that,''

''Raul this is kind of a mood kill!'' Guti chided, annoyed that he couldn't spend more romantic time with Raul.

''Yeah I know, but we need to go over this now, because Sergio just texted me that he also has to work tomorrow, so there is nobody around to help you with Martin,''

''Oh that's perfect isn't it?'' Guti sighed, feeling the panic rising in his chest. It would have been a lot more comforting to known that he could at least count on Sergio to help him out if he was in a jam.

''Well I don't like it either but we don't really have a choice,'' Raul said and he started to explain the schedule to Guti, who asked him as many questions as he could and wrote a lot of stuff down.

''Look if you don't know what to do, just go online, there's loads of baby sites with information and all that,'' Raul assured him and Guti swallowed the last piece of his salmon and wriggled his nose.

''I know, I just feel like I'm not cut out to do this you know,''

''You are cut out to do it Chema, I have faith in you,''

They talked about the daily things for a while before cleaning the table and going to bed. Raul prepared Martin's last bottle of the day.

''I'll give it to him, you relax for a second Chema, you have to watch him all day tomorrow and you could use the break I presume,'' Raul said and Guti smiled thankful.

''Thanks Raul, I'll go lie on bed okay, waiting for you...'' he winked and he squeezed Raul's ass playfully.

''Guti! Behave!'' Raul exclaimed, sounding almost panicky.

''What?! He's not even _here_ , can't I touch you anymore, even now that we have a baby?'' he joked and Raul chuckled.  
''You pervert,'' he said, shaking his head before walking to Iker's room to give Martin his bottle.

Guti climbed into his bed, stripping down to his boxers and closed his eyes, but he found himself unable to get any rest.

His mind was working overtime and he was worried about tomorrow, fearing that he would accidentally hurt the kid, break him-or worse.

When Raul finally slipped into their bed after a half hour, he curled up behind Guti and wrapped his arms around him, knowing how much both of them enjoyed a bit of spooning before going to sleep.

''Is he okay?'' Guti mumbled, sounding extremely tired.

''Fine, he's sound asleep for now,'' Raul said, placing his head in Guti's neck, feeling the blond hairs tickle against his cheek.

''Do you really think we'll be okay tomorrow?'' Guti asked, sounding more insecure than Raul had ever heard him.  
So Raul turned him around, took Guti into tightly into his arms and placed his forehead against his.

''No I don't think that, I know it. I love you Chema, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I know that you can do this. He's a good kid, you just gotta give him a chance, can you do that please-for me?'' he begged. Guti's lips twitched at the compliments and he laughed blissfully.

''I'll do anything for you, you know that. I love you too Raul. Go to sleep now honey, you gotta look pretty for tomorrow,'' he said and he kissed Raul deep before letting him go and turning around to let Raul spoon him again.

''Good night love,'' Raul whispered in his ear and Guti mumbled a ''good night'' back to him. Raul released him and turned to his side.

Raul always fell asleep within seconds, for he was a very sound sleeper, but Guti was awake for a long time, his ears working overtime to check if he heard the kid cry.

After a while he heard a noise emerging from the other room, causing him to nearly fly out of the bed, practically running toward Iker's room.  
Martin was stirring a little bit, and it sounded like he was having a bad dream because his eyes were still shut.

His chubby arms stretched helplessly into the air and Guti decided to pick him up from the crib, to hold him against his bare chest.  
''Hey it's okay buddy, you're not alone, I'm here,'' he hushed, waking Martin in the process. The baby hiccuped twice and started to cry loudly.

Tears landed on Guti's chest and he held the upset child as tight and secure as he could, talking to him with a soft, hushing voice.

Trying to calm him down, which surprisingly worked too.

He decided that he didn't feel good about the baby being alone for the night, so he lifted the crib and dragged it back to their room, placing it near the bed. He then sat back down on their bed with Martin in his arms who had thankfully, turned quiet now.

Raul had turned around and his dark eyes slid open. ''Hm what's wrong?'' he asked, sounding concerned.

''Nothing, the baby had a bad dream, so I took him in here so he knows that he's not alone. Is that okay?'' he asked.

A huge, beautiful smile slid over Raul's face. One that made Guti fall even more in love with him, if that was even humanly possible.

''What?'' Guti asked, feeling a bit ridiculous now, thinking that he had done something silly again.

''Nothing, it's just that you're a natural with him, he's already calmed down and you seem to understand precisely what he needs,'' Raul said, sounding impressed.

''Thanks, I guess,''  
Guti placed the baby back in his crib which he had put right next to the bed on the dresser and he curled up behind Raul.

''I just don't get it,'' he said and Raul frowned.

''Don't get what?''

''What kind of a mother would leave him voluntarily,'' Guti confessed.

Raul's jaw dropped and he was too stunned to react.

''I mean, sure I'm not a baby person and all that, but even I can see that he's a very sweet kid and I just don't get how you can turn your back on you're own flesh and blood you know. Specially when you're a mother! What kind of a heartless bitch would do something like that!'' Guti spat, his voice wobbly and angry.

Raul was still staring at him in amazement and Guti wondered what he had done wrong now.  
''Will you please say something?''

''No I just-I'm impressed love, you just became a parent, congratulations,'' Raul teased and Guti felt his cheeks flush.

''Oh _shut_ _up!_ I did not! I just-''

''You're adorable Chema, good night,'' Raul smiled and he pressed a kiss to Guti's nose before turning around and drifting off to sleep.  
He left a totally stunned Guti behind.

Martin slept trough the night and woke them up at six.

A new day begun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The little gentleman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti and Raul adjust to the new man in their lives. 
> 
> An unexpected visitor changes many things.

_The next morning._

 

 

 

A nearby shout awoke Guti from his peaceful dreams and for a split second he had forgotten all about the baby in their midst.

He yawned loudly and stretched himself, before checking his alarm: 6am. Oh that was just awesome, he thought.

Then he looked to his left and saw the crib standing beside their bed, causing reality to hit him in the face.

Right, little Martin was still here, Iker's offspring who had disrupted his entire life because his father couldn't be bothered to keep it in his pants.

Beside him Raul was waking up too, he was still lying on his side, like always and sleepily opened his dark eyes.  
''Hm what time is it Chema?'' he murmured, sounding hoarse and exhausted.

Guti slid closer to him and tugged Raul's head to his chest, stroking his soft curls lazily.  
''Only six love, way too damn early if you ask me,'' he groaned, yawning again, placing a small peck to Raul's chin.

''Oh well you better get used to not sleeping that much now that we got him. And when were you planning on picking him up? Or were you just going to let him scream all morning?'' Raul asked, a little more venom in his voice than Guti cared to hear.

''Well you're still my number one guy Raul, and I always wake you up like this, so the little insect will have to wait one more second now won't he?''

''Guti don't talk about him like that!'' Raul hissed sternly. He slid the blanket back, revealing his half naked body and walked toward the crib to soothe his nephew.

''Did you notice that ever since we got him, we've been fighting like ten times more than we normally do?'' Guti moped, sitting his pillow upward against the cupboard while he leaned against it with his back, folding his arms together defiantly, ready for another discussion.

Raul rocked Martin up and down, making shushing sounds and the baby was quiet within seconds.

Then he sat back down on the bed and to Guti's surprise he leaned forward and kissed his lips, brushing his mouth over Guti's so gentle that it nearly took his breath away.

''I know Chema, I _know_. I'm sorry for being an ass,''

''No Raul it's me that's being the ass and we both know it. Look why don't I go and make his bottle while and you rest for a little bit okay, you need you're beauty sleep,'' Guti teased, knowing that Raul was already beautiful enough all on his own.

''All right, if you really don't mind,'' Raul smiled and he handed Martin over to Guti and laid back down on the mattress with a smug grin on his face.

The penny dropped in Guti's head and he pounded on Raul's side with his fist. Not too hard of course, but hard enough to make Raul cringe.

''You asshole! You just totally manipulated me into taking care of him by acting like you were apologizing to me,'' he gaped at him. His jaw slacked as a shocked twinkle resided in his blue eyes.

''Yeah sorry, but I really do need my sleep,'' Raul smirked and he turned his back to Guti and closed his eyes.  
''You _manipulative_ bastard,'' Guti noted, but he couldn't help but smile at his lover anyway.

So he took the baby back to the kitchen, placed him in the stroller because they didn't have anything else to put him in and prepared his bottle.

''Well I think you and I are going into town today kiddo, we need to buy you like a chair so that I can have some room to myself. Oh and maybe like a rocking chair for me, I always liked those,'' he mused and he put his laptop on and ordered a wood rocking chair online that would be delivered tomorrow.

''So here you go kid, a nice bottle all to yourself,'' he said, placing the baby onto his lap. He put a bib over Martin's clothes so that he wouldn't spit on them or spill and the baby started eating eagerly.

Guti slumped his head back against the edge of his chair and closed his eyes for a second, enjoying the quiet.

He wondered how long that would last.

When Martin had finished his breakfast, Guti slid the milk of his chin with a burping blanket and threw the dirty 'Cars' bib in the hamper.

''Smells like you made a nice little surprise for me in your pants, anything you wanna tell me huh?'' he grinned, smelling the familiar stench that made him wanna throw up.

''No? Oh all right then, looks like I should explore the wilderness on my own,''

He changed the diaper as quick as he could, using the moist baby wipes to clean the poop off and put him in a gray onesie.

He put a dark blue shirt with long sleeves on him and a gray pair of sweats that Raul had gotten him yesterday. Guti completed the outfit with some red Nike socks.

He could only guess why Raul had bought those.

Like babies cared what kind of brand was on their socks.  
Raul had got Martin socks but no shoes. Brilliant.

Yeah they definitely needed to go out to shop today, he pondered.

He was fairly certain that there was plenty more stuff they needed to purchase, but hadn't bought yet.

After his breakfast Guti placed Martin into the stroller and he fell asleep quickly, which allowed him the spare time to check on some baby sites about the stuff they were lacking.

Around seven he heard Raul slip into the shower and fifteen minutes later he appeared for breakfast, which Guti had already made for him.

Fresh Greek yoghurt, with granola, banana and chunks of coconut like they always ate. Guti completed it with a fresh cup of espresso that he placed besides the bowl of yoghurt.

Guti's legs were rocking the stroller back and forth absent minded and he barely noticed he was doing it when Raul appeared in the kitchen.  
''Morning my lovelies,'' he smiled, his hair still damp from the shower and he kissed Guti's cheek who smelled the coconut conditioner in his lover's hair.

''Morning hon, I made you breakfast,'' Guti said, smiling proudly and Raul nipped his lips gratefully.

''Thanks Chema! You're the best,'' he beamed and he sat down next to Guti and started munching his food.

''So what are you guys going to do today?'' he asked after a while of reading The Times.

''Oh I thought me and the kid-I mean _Martin_ -could go to a baby store to buy him some more stuff, there is still loads of things we don't have yet,'' he said, making them another cup of espresso.

Raul just gaped at him, his mouth dangling open.  
''What?'' Guti asked, raising his eyebrows.

''Nothing, just that you're really so much better at this than I would have ever hoped you'd be. How is he doing?'' he asked.

Guti smiled, absorbing the compliment with an arrogant smirk.

''He's fine, he really eats a lot like you said, and he fell asleep straight after his bottle.  
We will be fine today Raul, don't you worry,'' he assured him, trying to convince himself more than his partner.

''I know you will, you'll be great. But I gotta go, you know how Andre gets when I'm late,'' he sighed, referring to Andre Leon-Tally, the photo-shoot director who controlled every little aspect of their jobs.

''Uhu, say hi to him from me and tell him that we need to work a bit less, now that we have the kid-uh Martin'' Guti corrected himself and Raul nodded affirming.  
''I will, I'll call you when I go home and will pick dinner up along the way okay?'' he said and Guti hummed.

''Oh by the way: I don't want you calling Iker today okay? I just feel like he should hear about Martin from me, since I'm his brother, that all right with you?''

''All right, have a good day love, good luck on the shoot,''

''Thanks, and you too, not that you need it,'' Raul assured him, as he slid his lips over Guti's. He stroked his right hand over the sleeping baby's stomach and left, leaving a long silence behind.

Martin thankfully stayed asleep so Guti used that time to catch up on his e-mails, to search on baby sites for information, although he lost interest in that very quickly because man that baby stuff was boring him to death, and he wanted to take a shower but he figured he shouldn't leave the kid alone so he didn't, feeling quite dirty.

He got dressed quickly, putting on a simple pair of Levi's, his favorite gray Adidas sweater and a baseball cap, and he put his Gucci sunglasses in the stroller, to prevent being recognized by hoards of screaming fans.

An hour and a half later Martin finally woke up, screaming for more food and he ate another bottle in less then ten minutes, stunning Guti again.

Then he changed his diaper and put him in the stroller. He walked to the elevator, but when he got there realized that he had forgotten the pacifier so he returned to grab it, and some diapers and changing stuff to be sure.

The stroller had its upsides too, he could stuff a lot of things into the sides which was particularly handy because he didn't have to take his bag with him.

When he got downstairs he went to the Starbucks to get a Mocha latte first, earning a lot of gasps from random strangers about Martin who apparently thought it was appropriate to stick their heads into the stroller and compliment him on how adorable he was.

After the tenth person had done it Guti had had enough and had resolved lashing out, mostly because he was feeling terrified that someone might steal Martin from the stroller and run off with him.

This time it was an old lady who had stuck her head into the stroller and cooed embarrassingly.

''Excuse me! But what the hell gives you the right to just stick your head into my stroller?'' he snapped, cursing himself for saying: my stroller, and the old lady backed her head back immediately, looking startled and shocked.

''Oh I'm sorry sir, but your baby is just so adorable that I couldn't resist to-''

''Okay lady first of all: he's not my baby, he's a friends baby, and second of all what gives y-''

''He's not yours?'' the old lady interrupted him and her blue eyes grew huge and surprised when Guti shook his head, ''Hm I thought that he was, because he looks just like you, same eyes, blond hair,'' she said, and Guti fell silent.

When he studied Martin for a minute he understood what she had meant and his expressions softened.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I just-I guess I was afraid that people would take him from the stroller or something,'' he said, knowing very well how insane he was sounding.

But Guti didn't trust people easily, as a child he had been beaten by his father and his mother had walked out on him when he was five, leaving him alone with that horrible monster.

He had left home when he was sixteen and had ran to Raul's house, who had a very warm mother who had taken him in straight away.

Raul had been his teammate and his best friend when they were playing football as they were growing up and Guti always trusted him with his life.

They started dating when they were eighteen, almost ten years ago.

''My dear boy,'' the lady interrupted his deep thoughts, ''Why in god's name would anyone try to steal the baby from your stroller?'' she asked and Guti flushed, feeling ridiculous as hell.

''Oh I don't know miss, I just don't trust people very much, besides, I'm a model here so I'm kind of familiar to people and I'm always afraid they want something from me,''

''Well I hope you don't mind me saying this young man, but you could use therapy when you're afraid that an old lady might steal your baby from his own stroller!'' the old lady lectured, her eyes icy and filled with anger.

''Thank you for the tip madam, we are going to leave now,'' Guti said and he pushed the stroller away from the lady as quickly as he could, still blushing in the process.

''Oh god kid, I'm such a moron,'' he mumbled to Martin who was wide awake now and happily staring out to the world above him, his blue eyes shimmering excited.

Guti had slid the hood back on the stroller to prevent people from looking and he realized that he needed to buy a coat for Martin since it was getting colder rapidly now and Raul hadn't brought one home.

When he got to the baby store on fifth avenue he felt like he had entered another planet.

Thousands and thousands of articles were staring at him from the shelfs, things he hadn't even heard of before now, things he didn't want to know what they were for.

Hundreds of moms, dads and moms to be were rapidly strolling around in the store, some with kids, some without. Chattering about the only thing that mattered to them: babies.

How empty and boring their lives must have been if they could only talk about this one subject, Guti thought, shaking his head in disbelief, carefully dodging as many curious people as he could, but there were just too many of them.

As soon as one of the fathers had spotted Martin in the stroller there was no stopping them and Guti panicked.  
''Oh my gosh! What a cutie pie!!'' one of the moms shrieked.

She boldly stuck her hands into the stroller, nearly picking Martin from the stroller. Guti's protective instinct kicked in and he felt fury rising trough his system.

''I'm sorry but he doesn't like to be held by strangers!'' Guti tried to intervene but it was too late and Martin loved the attention, so his excuse failed miserably and the lady had him in her arms in a jiffy, making Guti cringe.

''Well then it must be me cause he seems to like me, right little man, what's his name?'' she asked, and Guti stared at her baby bum for a second before answering.

''Martin, his name is Martin,''  
''Is he your first?'' she asked and Guti snorted.

''He's not mine, so no. I don't have kids myself-thankfully,'' he added, soft enough not to be heard.

''Oh so why are you here with him?'' another young woman asked, being a bit too bold for Guti's liking.

''I'm sorry but why is that any of your _business_ missy?!'' he snapped and the girl turned red and he snatched the baby back from the other women's arms.

''Oh I uh, it's not,''  
''Damn right it's not!''

''Aren't you that model? What's his name again,'' a man with a big black mustache and a bald head said.

''Oh yeah, Jose Maria something,'' his wife helped him out and Guti cringed and chewed on his lip to prevent himself from screaming toward these idiots.

He hated it when people used his fathers name on him.  
''No I'm not, I'm a writer not a model,'' he lied, feeling desperate and angry.

''Well you sure look an awful lot like him,'' the woman said, her eyes sharp like a hawk.

''Still I'm not who you think I am, so if you would excuse us now, I need to get going,'' Guti said, trying his best to stay polite but all he wanted to do was get the hell out of the store.

''Why didn't I just order everything online Martin? You're a giant people magnet and I hate being around people,'' he moped to the baby who just smiled at him and he couldn't help but smirk back.

''Oh damn you, why can't I stay mad at you! Babies shouldn't be allowed to be this cute you know, you're a walking recipe for a kidnapping!'' he hissed, stroking Martin's feather soft cheeks and the baby grabbed his finger in his mouth and started suckling on it.

Guti grinned and walked to the aisle with the baby clothes and picked out some stuff. He took a little Tommy Hilfiger jacket from the hanger and studied it critically.

It was navy blue and classy and Guti liked it instantly.

If Raul bought him Nike socks, then he could buy him some other designer shit right?

''Do you like this? I think it's too big for you now, but you will outgrow everything in a second anyway right?'' he asked the baby and Martin stared at the jacket, his blue eyes huge and curious.

He grabbed the sleeve in his hand and almost tugged it out of Guti's hand.  
The kid was strong.

''So you do like it, very well, we'll buy it,'' he said and he turned to the price tag and snorted.  
Two hundred bucks for a jacket?

So he wriggled it out of Martin's hands and grabbed an even bigger size.  
Spending this much money on a jacket was insane, even with his salary.

All of that baby stuff was shockingly expensive, he pondered.

When he grabbed some shoes, his iPhone started ringing and he heard the familiar _'Real Madrid, Y nada mas'_  tune, telling him that it was Raul because that was the ringtone he used for him.

He and Raul were big Real Madrid fans and watched everything their team did.

He smiled at Raul's picture on the screen and slid the button to the side to answer.

''Hey gorgeous,'' he said, sounding chipper and Raul laughed.

''Oh my god. That is the worst Barbara Streisand imitation that I've ever heard,'' his lover giggled and Guti smiled too, rocking the stroller back and forth.

''Well I do try,'' Guti shrugged, sliding his sunglasses further onto his eyes when he saw people staring at him again.  
''How is everything going love?'' Raul asked, sounding concerned.

''We're fine, we are in the big baby store on fifth. Which is a whole new level of hell if you ask me! The kid is a fucking people magnet!  
Everyone wants to cuddle up to him, a woman even picked him up from the wagon! Can you believe that shit!'' Guti ranted, unable to stop bitching.

''Guti hush! I understand why you don't like that but people are not trying to be rude when they do this, when they cuddle up to him you should take it as a compliment.  
They do it because he's such an adorable baby, or would you rather have it that everyone shunted him, not even giving him a second look,''

''Well right now I would prefer that yes, I was almost recognized thanks to him!''

''Oh dear lord, the horror! You're a _famous_ model Chema what do you expect!''

''Yeah I know, but still, anyways how is the shoot going?''

''Oh it's fine, Andre has changed me about five times before he was happy with my outfit, and he said I gained a little weight and that I looked way too tired.  
He ordered you not to fuck me all night long, I decided that I didn't need to tell him about Martin,'' Raul said and Guti heard the chuckle in his warm voice.

''You haven't gained weight, he's being retarded!'' he bitched, always sticking up for Raul.  
''Let it go Guti, he has a point,''

''No he doesn't!''

''Anyway,'' Raul said not feeling up for another argument, ''what did you buy for Martin?''

''Oh well a jacket for when we take him outside because it get's colder quickly now, some bibs, a chair to put him in when he needs to eat when he's older, shoes, a sleeping suit with Turtles on it, he liked that, and we were just heading for the aisle with the chewing toys and shit like that, so that's about the seventh circle of hell I recon,'' Guti snorted sarcastically.

''You like him don't you?'' Raul asked and Guti rolled his eyes.

''Who?'' he asked evasively, knowing that it would never work on Raul.

''See you later Chema, love ya,'' Raul laughed and he hung up before Guti could reciprocate.

''Uncle Raul is getting spanked when he get's home tonight, yes he is,'' Guti cooed to the baby who was still smiling.

He arrived at the toy section and picked some chew toys out for Martin, and bought him a big brown teddy bear to sleep with him in the crib.

When he arrived at the cashiers the amount of money sent a wave of shock over his face. 1240,50 dollars!

''Are you fucking kidding me?'' he hissed against the young girl against the register who raised her eyebrows, obviously unimpressed by his anger.

''Sir?'' she said, rolling her tongue impatiently.

''Never mind, fucking rip off store,'' Guti mumbled, behind his teeth and he slid his credit card through the slide.  
He stayed in a bad mood for the rest of the afternoon, even a light lunch at his favorite Bistro didn't cheer him up.

When he got home at three, he changed Martin and fed him another bottle.

After his bottle he fell asleep again, and Guti used that time to put the new the baby stuff into Iker's bedroom.

He put his laptop on and tried to write a mail to his friend but was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
''Who is it?'' he yelled, feeling too lazy to get up.

''It's me, Sergio! I got you something!'' he exclaimed.

Guti sighed deep before getting up and opening the door.  
Somehow he was not in the mood to deal with anyone's cooing or whining about the baby anymore.

Sergio was always such an excited little puppy when it came to kids.  
''Hey Sergio, what's up,'' he asked when he had opened the door to let him in.

The Spanish model had his long dark blond locks in a ponytail and he was wearing a pair of black leather trousers with a white clean shirt on top of it.  
He should have looked insane wearing that combination, because Sergio usually dressed awfully, but somehow he always looked amazing.

''Hola! I'm great thanks, and you?'' he asked, kissing Guti's cheek in the process, a habit he had and Guti hated it.

It was just too damn _queer_ for his liking. But that was simply Sergio's Spanish upbringing. His blood ran warm and temperamental.

''We're fine thanks,''

''So where is he?'' Sergio asked, scanning the room for Martin, carrying a plastic bag in his arms from a very expensive baby store downtown.

''Raul? Oh he's out working you know,'' Guti teased, and he nudged his elbow between Sergio's ribs.  
''Oh shut up, you know who I'm talking about,''

''Well the kid is asleep, and there is not a chance in hell that I'm waking him up, not even for you,'' Guti argued and Sergio pouted a bit, his lower lip sliding forward and his eyes twinkled.

That damn flirt, Guti thought, as he gritted his teeth.

''Fine I'll just give it to you then, I hope you like it,'' he grinned and he handed the bag to Guti who unfolded a wrapped present with wrapping paper covered in clowns from the bag and he cringed.

''What is it?'' Sergio asked.

''Nothing, I just-I really _hate_ clowns. There is nothing scarier then a clown!'' Guti panted, trying to suppress his childhood trauma.

''You hate clowns?'' Sergio asked, obviously stunned as well as shocked by that statement.

''Yeah so what! They are creepy okay! I just hate them! So whatever present you got him, it better not be anything having to do with clowns,'' Guti said and he nervously nibbled on his lower lip.

''No it's not a clown or anything, look just open it okay, you'll like it-I hope- and otherwise Raul will, or hopefully Iker when he comes back-that is if he hasn't grown out of it by then-but I guess-''

''You're rambling again Sese!'' Guti said, covering the younger man's mouth with his hand.

''Sorry,'' Sergio blushed and Guti shot him a wry smile.

Guti ripped the present open as quick as he could, just to avoid staring at the clowns and saw what looked like a giant blanket lying inside of it.  
''What the hell is this?'' he asked curiously.

''It's a Bjorn!'' Sergio chipped as if that had been obvious and Guti frowned.

''A what?!'' having no idea what a Bjorn was.

''You really don't know anything about kids do you? It's like a pouch, you can put the baby in it, so that you can carry him anywhere you wanna go, safe and secure against your body. See you wrap the sling around your shoulder and then it's like a little bundle of fun,'' Sergio grinned proudly, sounding as if he tried to sell the damn thing in a commercial or something.

Guti snorted loud and started giggling uncontrollable.

''Oh my god! You really think that I'm walking down the streets with the kid acting like mother Kangaroo or something!  
I'm not a sea horse Sese!'' he said and he was staring revolted at the dark blue 'Bjorn'

''I know that, it's just-'' Sergio panted, blushing slight, ''I thought it would help you, get closer to him I mean, that it would make you a little nicer to him.

Guti's face softened a bit as he sat back down and tugged Sergio on the couch next to him. He wrapped his arm around the younger man.

''Look you're very sweet okay, and I really appreciate it, but I'm not cruel to him Sese. I get that you're looking out for the kid because he's Iker's and I know that you would love to bond with him and form your little family with Iker when he comes back, but that's not going to happen okay. Iker won't suddenly grow up when he realizes he has a kid, he won't change himself for you now that Martin is here.  
I'm not trying to be mean, but you need to move on with your life an stop buying presents that are really for Iker which you hand to me hoping that I will put in a good word for you with him. Move on kid, he's not worth it to be wasting the rest of your life over okay,'' Guti said.

Sergio's eyes shimmered dangerously and before Guti could say he was sorry the boy had burst out into tears and collapsed onto his shoulder.

Before he could offer him any words of comfort the baby started crying and Guti wanted to get up but Sergio was on his feet quicker, placing his hand to Guti's heaving chest.

''No please-allow me to get him,'' he sniffed and Guti nodded.

Sergio came back without the baby ten minutes later and his eyes were red and puffy.  
''Is he okay?'' Guti asked and the blond nodded slowly.

''Are you okay?'' Guti continued and Sergio shot him a crooked smirk.

''Fine, you're right Guti, you always are.  
But moving on isn't that easy for all of us, anyway I gotta go, talk to you later,'' he panted and before Guti could thank him for the present he left.

Raul came home an hour later, arriving into a clean and calm house, much to his own surprise.

He found Guti in their bedroom, sitting on the bed with Martin on his lap, who was sipping on the last remains of his bottle.

Guti was asleep, his head rested against the headboard of the bed and his mouth hung open slightly.  
Raul walked in on his tip toes and placed a kiss to Guti's cheek, startling his lover a bit.

The blue eyes slid open and Guti yawned loud.

''Hey lover,'' he smiled.

Raul sat down on the bed next to him, smelling like smoke and cologne. ''Hey Chema, how did you two do today?'' he asked, placing a kiss to the soft top of Martin's head.

''Well surprisingly good I think, it was in my relationship with adults where I went wrong-as usual,'' he sighed.

''Oh oh, what did you do now?'' Raul sighed and Guti started explaining everything he had done that day and how he had hurt Sergio who had brought them this awesome gift.

''Well have you even tried the Bjorn yet?'' Raul asked and Guti shot him a mocking look.  
''What do you think?''

''Yeah I didn't think so. Do you wanna try it out?''

''Hm not now love, how was your shoot?''

''It was fine, very long and exhausting though.  
I worked with Irina-did you know she's back to smoking?'' he asked and Guti shook his head, suppressing a huge yawn, ''so that's why I smell so bad, oh and she's back with Ronaldo can you believe that?'' Raul gossiped and Guti's lips twitched up.

''I told you they would be back together!''

''Guess you were right again,''

''Hm so what else is new,'' Guti grinned sassily and he winked.

''I brought dinner home, I can serve it straight away if you want,''

''Oh good, I can use it, didn't eat much lunch,''  
''Yeah me neither,'' Raul said and he placed a kiss to Guti's lips before he rose from the bed.

Guti however hadn't moved yet.

''Hey can you um-hand me the-thing,'' he asked insecurely nodding to the Bjorn.

A warm smile crept over Raul's face and he grabbed the Bjorn from his side of the bed.  
''What, do you wanna try it on?'' he whispered, his lips touching Guti's ears, sending shivers over his lovers body.

''I guess, it's probably the guilt towards Sergio though,'' he reasoned and Raul nodded unbelieving.

''Yeah that must be it,''

So he helped Guti and folded the Bjorn over his shoulder, placing Martin in it gently and he pulled Guti up from the bed.  
''Wow that feels weird,'' Guti said, his eyes huge.

''He's really heavy by the way,'' he commented and Raul smiled and wrapped his arms around Guti's body from behind and pressed a kiss to his lovers neck.

''Love you mommy,'' he teased and Guti yelped angrily, wanting to throw stuff at Raul's face but he had ran off into the other rooms knowing that Guti could never run after him with the baby hanging there like that.

''I'm going to kill your uncle you know,'' Guti growled to Martin who was lying happily in the Bjorn, his chubby hand on Guti's neck.

When he got to the kitchen Raul had put a small box on the table, wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

''What's this?''

''Something I got for you guys,'' Raul said, nodding to Martin.

''You open it then, you're his uncle, not me,''

''No I got it for you and for him, as a sort of bonding thing,'' Raul said, sounding like a shrink now.

He handed Guti the box and he opened it cautiously.  
There was a small blue pacifier in it with text on it in red letters.

It said: _My uncles love me._

Guti couldn't help it, he smiled and hugged Raul.

 

 

 

A week later a lot had changed at Raul and Guti's home.

Martin had settled into their lives pretty well, and Guti was doing a much better job then either one of them had ever expected beforehand but still there was tension lingering inside of the house.

They still hadn't been able to reach Iker over the phone, which bugged Guti and worried Raul relentless.

Raul _always_ worried for his little brother.

It was part of his character and Guti knew that he was afraid that Iker might have been eaten by a panther or something crazy like that.

Guti had done two photo shoots that week but had told Andre that he needed some time off because of the baby who now lived in their house.

They didn't tell him he was Iker's, just that he was a distant nephew of Raul.

They had developed a routine pretty quickly, when Martin woke up in the middle of the night, Guti went out of the bed to pick him up, since he was a night owl, and when he woke up in the morning Raul soothed him and fed him his bottle.

Martin was generally a good sleeper, he usually woke up each night around three because he was hungry, but he always went to sleep right after his bottle.

Guti had developed the habit of feeding Martin, wearing the Bjorn against his bare chest, simply because Martin seemed to like the skin on skin contact while he was being fed.

He never admitted to Raul that he used the Bjorn but he knew that Raul knew about it, he caught him glancing at them one night when he thought Guti hadn't seen him.

They still argued a lot, over everything, which wasn't new for them, they always argued a lot, but somehow things had changed between them and not really in a good way.

Guti hated tension and feeling disconnected from his partner so he decided to confront Raul about it.

After Raul had fed Martin his early bottle, he had slid back into the bed and Guti spooned up behind him, cradling his body against his own.

''Raul, we really  _need_ to talk,'' he whispered in his ear and he heard Raul swallow hard.  
''I know,''

''I can't do this anymore,'' Guti started and he felt Raul's body stiffen under his touch.

''What?'' he choked out and the panic was hanging in the air, instantly telling Guti what Raul was afraid of.

''No love, I don't mean that! I'm not going to _leave_ you two, don't worry,'' he assured Raul and he felt his lover let out a huge relieved sigh.

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have thought that-''

''No it's okay, please don't apologize. With my reputation it's only natural that you would think I would run away when things get tough,'' Guti said, chewing on his lip nervously.

God they had been trough so much shit together, endured so much heartbreak, so much pain.

He had hurt Raul so many times when they were younger that he couldn't even count them anymore.

It had taken Guti about ten years to realize that he really wanted to be with Raul, as his life partner.

They had known each other since they were eight years old and he had always known that Raul had a thing for him, however Guti was always too scared of getting hurt so he kept his distance carefully.

When he moved in with Raul and his parents when he was sixteen everything had changed for them.  
He started to really develop stronger feelings for the younger, dark haired boy and he could no longer deny the needs of his own heart.

So he had kissed Raul, on Christmas morning when he was seventeen years old and Raul sixteen.

It was unlike anything he had ever felt before and since that kiss, there was no going back anymore for either one of them.

Their relationship had always been rocky, mostly because they were so different from one another.

They fought a lot, mostly because Guti had a lot of abandonment and commitment issues and they broke up a lot of times, only to get back together again the next day.

It was always Guti who had ended it, who walked away from Raul. Never because he wanted to but because his fear told him that he needed to.

Raul, no matter how heartbroken he was however, always took him back in.

Guti knew that Raul was the one, he had always known that if he looked deep in his heart, but that didn't mean that it was easy.  
It had never been easy and Guti knew that it would never become easy for them.

They were simply one of those couples that would always have to work at their relationship every single day and right now with the unexpected baby in their lives, that aspect was a bit neglected.

Guti could feel the distance in his heart and he ached for some much needed privacy with Raul.

Raul turned around in Guti's arms and pressed his warm forehead against hist lover's and smiled.

''I didn't think you were running out on us love, honestly I didn't. It's just that I'm afraid, everything is changing so quickly and you know how well I deal with change,'' he huffed, and Guti nodded understanding.

Raul was a creature of habit, who hated change more than anyone he had ever met.  
If it were up to Raul, things always stayed the same.

Even when Guti bought like a new plant or something Raul needed time to adjust to that. He just was the most miserable person in the world when it came to dealing with changes.

''I know love, I know. Listen, I know you better than anyone okay and I realize that this is all going far too quickly for your liking and that you have a hard time getting used to Martin and our lives being totally different. I _get_ that, trust me I do. But you need to let me in a little more, include me in your feelings and your mood.  
Because I'll say it again, like I said this a hundredth times already: I cannot read your mind Raul. You need to help me with that, just tell me what's on your mind, and don't wait for it to blow up in our faces. Stop repressing so much shit okay.  
Look at me amor,'' he said and he cupped Raul's cheek and forced the dark eyes to connect with his blue ones.

''This is _me_ , and I've loved you for almost our entire lives.  
You can't shut me out like you used to do when we were young, this time we need to do this together or not at all. Trust in me Raul, allow me a chance to show you that things are different now then when we were young.  
Let me show you that I won't walk out on you anymore,'' Guti pleaded.

He leaned in and kissed Raul's lips deep, soft and gentle. When he was released him he saw a lonely tear rolling over Raul's porcelain cheek.

''I do trust you Chema,'' he started but Guti shook his head and cut him off.

''But you don't, not really-not completely.  
Why else would your first thought be that I was going to walk out on you two today? Look all I'm saying is that you have a right to be a bit cautious with me, since I left you way too many times in the past and I still hate myself for every single fucking time I did that. But I can't take it back anymore love.  
I made mistakes and we all pay the price for our mistakes. But you need to forgive me for our past and you need to trust in me completely if we are going to make it trough this.  
Don't you see it? Martin is putting us trough a test and we cannot falter now,'' he said and he kissed Raul's cheek and gazed him deep in his beautiful brown eyes.

''I'm not going _anywhere_ okay, I promise.  
Because you and me are the real deal my love, this right here,'' he said pointing between him and Raul with his finger, ''this is real love and I've never loved anyone like I love you, nor will I ever love someone else again in my life and that is the pure truth and you know it,'' he vowed and before he knew it Raul was sobbing loud and tugging him into a tight hug, kissing him all over.

Raul tugged Guti on top of his body and felt his lover's breaths become erratic and heavy with arousal.

Raul knew exactly how much Guti had missed being intimate with him these last few days.

For he had missed it too- god he had missed it so much it actually hurt- they hadn't had sex ever since they had gotten Martin, which for them was a very long time since they usually did it everyday.

Guti's lips were on his neck, were on his forehead, on his collarbone, and then his strong arms were tugging his shirt off, revealing his warm chest, which he ravished with his lips, causing Raul to moan uncontrollably.

''Oh Chema, I missed you so much,'' he hissed, sliding his tongue over Guti's earlobe, sucking on it hard enough to make Guti squirm.

''I know, me too,'' he groaned and he tugged his own shirt off and pushed his body on top of Raul's, sliding his hand between his lovers legs, stroking the hard bulge in his sweat pants.

For a second he hesitated, and he gazed into Raul's eyes, asking him for permission without words.  
Knowing that Raul felt awkward doing it when the baby was in the bedroom next to theirs.

But Raul nodded, his eyes hungrily and wild and Guti wasted no more time, tugging Raul's sweats off, followed by his black boxers.

Just when he almost had reached Raul's cock with his starving mouth, there was an urgent scream coming from the other room.

''Oh god dammit!!'' Raul growled furiously from behind his teeth and Guti sighed as well.

''Shit, can't the damn kid give us a break for once!''

''Just _ignore_ him, maybe he'll stop crying on his own,'' Raul moaned, stroking Guti's ass erotically and Guti panted amazed.

''My god, you really are hungry for it aren't you?'' he groaned, kissing Raul's neck again, sucking on the warm skin.

''You know I am!''  
''You must be, if you voluntarily letting him cry,'' Guti said, shaking his head in disbelief. He pressed a soft kiss to Raul's forehead and got up from the bed.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Raul protested looking disappointed but Guti smirked.  
''The quicker he shuts up, the sooner we can get to business love,''

He left a very annoyed and horny Raul behind and slid into Iker's bedroom and walked toward the crib.

Martin was screaming in a way he hadn't done before and Guti gnawed his lower lip.

He picked him up, put him against his warm chest and rocked him up and down soothingly.  
Usually that worked like a charm on him but this time he kept on shouting and when Guti felt his forehead he noticed that Martin was feeling very hot.

He grabbed a thermometer and stuck it in Martin's ear as he waited for the beep. 101 degrees, it read and Guti panicked.

Martin had a fever, a bad one too and he called for Raul.  
''What is it?'' Raul grumbled when he entered Iker's room.

''I think there is something wrong with him,'' Guti exclaimed, still rocking the screaming baby up and down in an attempt to sooth him.  
''Why do you say that?'' Raul asked, worry spreading over his face.

''He has a big fever, a 101 degrees and he won't calm down at all. Usually he stops crying pretty fast but now I can't get him to calm down.  
I think we need to take him to the doctor,''

''Guti calm down okay, we'll get Sergio all right, see what he thinks,'' Raul tried to calm him but Guti snorted sarcastic.  
''Oh since when does he have a medical license?''

''He doesn't but he has a lot of siblings whom he practically raised so I bet he knows a lot about babies. Just go and sit down with him on the couch okay, I'll get Sergio and please try to relax, babies feel it when you're tensed,''

''Yes daddy,'' Guti mocked, rolling his eyes and Raul kissed the top of his head before putting a shirt on and disappearing downstairs to get Sergio.

''Oh don't cry kiddo, everything will be fine I promise. I got you, it's okay,'' Guti sighed and he kissed the top of Martin's soft head for the first time, surprising himself with the gesture.

''I'm the one that should be crying right now you know, thanks to you,'' he joked and Martin gazed at him with his gorgeous blue eyes.

''Yeah me and uncle Raul were spending some much needed quality time and then you disturbed us-again.  
So if anyone should be crying it should have been us, but you don't see me crying right?'' he said with a small grin.

The door opened again and Sergio and Raul rushed in looking worried.  
''Hey Guti,'' Sergio greeted him, looking sleepy but still beautiful as ever.

He was wearing his black Nike sweats and his hair was in a ponytail that bounced on his shoulders.  
''Morning Sese, sorry to wake you this early,'' he offered.

Sergio shrugged. ''It's okay, I heard the little man is sick,'' he said and he stalked forward and stuck his hands out to Martin and Guti-reluctantly to his own shock-handed the baby over to his friend and felt Raul sit down next to him to grab his hand for comfort.

''Hola Martin, how is my little man?'' Sergio cooed with a smile and he placed his hand on the babies forehead and frowned deep.  
Then he checked for other symptoms, like a rash but couldn't find anything.

''Hm honestly I think he's going to start teething soon, because babies always develop fevers during those times,'' he pondered.

Raul frowned confused. ''But I thought they started teething like a lot later?''

''Well they usually do, but the exception confirms the rule right?  
He'll probably start walking and talking earlier then other kids too, but I can't find anything wrong with him and when I do this-'' he gently slid his pinkie into Martin's mouth and softly pressed down on his toothless gums, causing the baby to cry even harder, ''he freaks out, so this area is probably sensitive which tells me that he's going to start teething real soon,'' Sergio concluded and Guti sighed deep.

''Okay so how do we handle that?''

''Well teething is a rough and messy process, they will cry a lot more, keep you up all night. Also their poop becomes more liquid and can overflow the diapers and run as far as their necks,'' Sergio said bluntly and Guti felt himself get nauseous.

''Oh my god!'' he and Raul exclaimed simultaneously, looking at each other horrified.

''Yup it's going to be a _fun_ time for you guys,'' Sergio joked shooting his friends a wink but they didn't find it funny at all.

''Are you sure we don't need to take him to the doctors?'' Raul asked, sliding a nervous hand trough his dark curls.

''Nah I don't think so, if it keeps getting worse then you can go, just to be sure you know. But it might be hard to get him in there, I mean, he's not yours and he's probably not registered to any doctor here.  
It might be complicated with insurance and stuff like that,'' Sergio said wisely.

Two pair of shocked eyes stared at him and he grinned cockily. ''What? I'm not just a _pretty_ face you know. I'm quite smart as well,'' he huffed, shrugging his broad shoulders casually and he handed Martin back to Raul.

''Of course you are, nobody said you weren't,'' Raul soothed and Guti rolled his eyes.

''Can you take him tomorrow night?'' he asked suddenly and Sergio shot him a confused look.

''What do you mean?''

''Raul and I need to spend some time together, our relationship has been under a lot of stress since he got here,'' he said, ignoring the furious looks Raul shot him from the corner of his eye.

He knew that Raul hated it when he discussed their love life with other people but he didn't care. Desperate times, he figured.

''I bet it has been hard yeah,'' Sergio complied sympathetically.

''It has been, and from the sound of it, it's only going to get harder now that junior here is getting teeth, so I was hoping that you would babysit him tomorrow evening so me and Raul can go for dinner and a movie,'' Guti said with a hopeful smile and he noticed that Raul's gaze grew a bit softer and warmer.

He knew that Raul desperately craved for some alone time too, even if he hadn't discussed this plan with him first.

''Of course I'll take him! I'd _love_ to!'' Sergio chirped enthusiastic and he kissed the top of Martin's head.

''Great! Thanks so much Sese!  
Can you be here around four in the afternoon then?'' Guti negotiated and Sergio pondered for a second before answering, sliding his hand over his chin.

''Sure no problem.  
Hey can I use the Bjorn to keep him quiet?'' he mused and Guti nodded with a grin.

''Of course you can!''

''Do you even use it Guti?'' Sergio asked and before Guti could answer Raul had.

''Oh yes he does, I've seen him wearing it during the nights to keep Martin quiet,''

Guti shot him a semi angry look, knowing he couldn't be mad since he had just made a dinner date and forced Sergio into babysitting without discussing it first.

''Yeah it's a handy thing, thanks for it Sese,'' Guti smiled and Sergio nodded friendly.  
''Sure, so how much do I get paid for babysitting?'' he grinned and Raul coughed loud.

''How about ten bucks an hour?''  
''Hm that's pretty greedy Raul, for a supermodel,'' Sergio joked.

His phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket. ''Hey lovely,'' he whispered into the phone, blushing a bit, causing Raul and Guti to share confused looks.

Was Sergio dating someone?

Why hadn't he told them about it?  
He usually loved to brag endlessly about his ridiculously handsome boyfriends but now he hadn't told them anything.

''Yes but I can't talk right now, I'll call you later, yeah bye love,'' he said and he hung up and shot them a blush.  
''What?'' he asked, trying to sound innocent.

''Who the hell what that?''  
''My new uh boyfriend,'' Sergio shrugged trying to act casual.

''And who is this new boyfriend?'' Guti asked curiously.  
''Nobody!'' Sergio hissed, turning more dark red by the second.

''That's a strange name for a model isn't it Raul? Nobody?'' Guti teased and Sergio sighed.

''He's not a model, he's a football player,'' he confessed, twiddling the phone around in his hands.

''What?! Who is it?'' Raul and Guti blurted out, almost dying of curiosity.

''I can't tell you! It's not any of your business,'' Sergio said defensively, looking more seriously then they had ever seen him.

''Or you don't want to tell us because you're afraid we'll tell Iker about it,'' Guti mused and Sergio sighed. ''This isn't about Iker dude,''

''Of course it is, it always is!'' Raul chipped in before Guti could state the obvious.  
''No it isn't!''

''Do you love him Sergio?'' Guti asked and Sergio chewed on the inside of his left cheek.  
''Not yet,'' he confessed with a small blush.

''But you're falling for him?'' Raul pushed on and Sergio shrugged. ''A bit yeah,''

''Well that's convincing isn't it? 'A bit yeah,' jesus you'll have to do better then that if you want us to believe you're over my baby brother,'' Raul snorted and Sergio's eyes started glistening with tears.

''I gotta go, I'll be here tomorrow at four,'' he promised and he kissed the baby who was still bouncing up and down on Raul's lap and ran out of the house, leaving a deafening silence behind.

''Jesus what's he hiding this time,'' Guti said, shaking his head in disbelief.

''I don't know, but I have a feeling it's nothing good. Sergio always has a habit of getting himself into trouble,''

''Yeah I know, by the way: we still need to get groceries for our dinner tonight with Iri,'' Guti said, changing the subject to Irina who was coming to dinner that evening.

''Oh right, I thought we would make salads with chicken and have some wine actually,'' Raul pondered out loud, he always thought best when he did it out loud.

''Sure sound nice love,''  
''Guti?'' Raul said, his voice a little icy now.

''Yes Raul,''

''Please don't do that again,'' he begged and Guti instantly knew what he was talking about.

''I'm sorry to discuss our relationship with him love, I really am but I was so desperate for some time alone with you, and we could use a break.  
But you're right; I should have discussed it with you first, and I'm sorry for ignoring that aspect,'' Guti said, impressing Raul with his quick apology and he kissed Guti's lips briefly.

''It's okay Chema, I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow night,'' he admitted and Guti shot him a smile and held him tight.

''I know you are, you and me both amor,''

They spend the rest of the day relaxing and preparing dinner but Martin gave them a hard time and he cried a lot and for the first time, not even Guti putting him in the Bjorn was fun enough to calm him down.

Irina came over at five and Raul had set the white dinner table beautifully.  
''Hey guys, how are you?'' she grinned when Guti had let her in and she looked stunning, as usual.

She was wearing a clean white jumpsuit with silver diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet.

Irina was wearing little make up, but that was the way Guti and Raul found her most beautiful, seeing how she was a natural beauty.

She kissed both of their cheeks twice and handed Raul an expensive bottle of white wine.  
''Thanks, I will open it straight away,'' he smiled and he gestured her to sit down.

Irina had always been a very close friend to them, and they enjoyed doing shoots with her and spending time with her.  
She was fun and smart and they saw her as a sister.

Guti handed her a glass of wine and she took it with a smile that revealed the dimples in her pale cheeks.  
''Thanks,'' she said but there was something wrong with her smile.

It was cold and held back and Guti frowned at Raul and could tell that he had seen it too.  
''Are you okay Iri?'' Raul asked and he sat down at the dinner table, sipping his wine gently.

''I'm fine, and how are you two? Everything going okay with the baby?'' she asked and Guti shrugged.

''Hm not bad, but he's teething according to Sergio and he has been sick all day.  
So don't be surprised if he screams for the rest of the evening. If he does, then we apologize beforehand,'' he said and Irina nodded slowly.

''It's okay guys, I understand,'' she said, sighing soft.

She looked unhappy, stressed and angry, Guti pondered and he raised his eyebrows at Raul, exchanging worried looks with him.

Halfway trough their salads Martin started shouting and Raul got up to get him.  
''Excuse me,'' he said and he left for Iker's room.

''So are you _finally_ going to tell me what's up?'' Guti asked her when Raul was gone and Irina gazed at him, her blue eyes wide.

''What the hell are you talking about Guti?''

''You know damn well what I'm talking about! You're sitting here, looking defeated and hurt and angry.  
Did something happen again with you and Cris?'' he asked, taking a bite of his salad, and he squirted some more olive oil on it.

''No,'' she said but her eyes were shimmering suddenly.

''Jesus you lie even worse then Raul does,'' Guti smirked.

''Look you don't have to tell me what's up, but we're your friends Iri and we love you.  
If anything is wrong than maybe we can help you with it, but I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong,'' Guti negotiated and Irina sighed, a tear sliding over her pale cheek.

''Fine you're right.  
It is about Cris, like it usually is.

I caught him cheating on me again,'' she hissed, her blue eyes filled with fire and anger all of the sudden, as if the very thought of another girl infuriated her to her core.

''You're shitting me!!'' Guti yelled angrily, digging his fingers into his knees hard enough to hurt himself.  
That damn bastard, why couldn't he ever be faithful to her!

It was bad enough that Cristiano Junior had to pop up when he was in a relationship with Irina, but she had forgiven him for that, after many hours of therapy and now he was cheating on her again!

Guti could only imagine how he would feel if Raul ever cheated on him.  
Honestly he wouldn't know what he would do if Raul did that.

Not that he worried about things like that.

Raul was more loyal and faithful than a dog and Guti trusted him completely.  
''Who is he sleeping with this time? Some chick he met trough a commercial I bet!'' Guti snarled and Irina shook her head, her brown hair dancing on her shoulders.

''No it's actually a guy this time, I caught him calling him up and whispering sweet words into his ear.  
Guti I think it happened a few weeks ago when Cris came to visit me here in New York,'' Irina said reluctantly and Guti's heart was thumping harder in his chest.

''He uh-he has been calling to New York a lot and when he was here I noticed he snuck out of my house in the middle of the night and he didn't come back until sunrise,'' Irina panted, as if she had to force the words out of her mouth.

Guti wrapped an arm around his best friend and felt nauseous, for some reason pieces of the puzzle already started to fall into place in his head.  
Oh god, oh god, don't say it please...

''Guti, I think he's been sleeping with Sergio...'' Irina blurted out, tears streaming down her cheeks and Guti nearly fainted on the spot.

He missed the days where the world made sense to him because now everything seemed to be such a huge mess.  
Raul was standing in the doorway of the kitchen with Martin in his arms, his eyes filled with concern.

Oh fuck, what had Sergio done this time...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think guys. I'm always eager to hear your opinion.


	3. Healing you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guti worries.

 

_Sunday morning._

 

 

Guti's eyes slid open lazily and he yawned deep, checking his alarm clock, realizing that it was only seven in the morning.  
His head was throbbing a bit thanks to the ridiculous amount of alcohol they had drunk last night and he growled loud.

He had barely slept all night, mostly because he had been up for hours worrying about Irina and Sergio.

Martin had been keeping them up all night too, and around two in the morning Guti had given up and had placed the baby in their bed, huddled up between him and Raul to shut him up.

Which surprisingly had worked very well.  
Raul had woken up too and wrapped his arms around Guti and the baby and kissed both of them tender.

''What's the matter love?'' Raul had whispered with his nose nuzzled in Guti's long hair and he pressed a kiss to his lovers neck.  
Guti shuddered involuntarily and closed his eyes in enjoyment.

''I worry,'' he admitted and Raul smiled into his neck, spreading hot breath over Guti's soft skin.

''I know,'' he soothed and he pulled his head back from Guti's neck and kissed his lips.

''Raul please,'' Guti interrupted him and Raul pursed his lips together patiently. ''Let me talk about this,'' Guti begged and Raul waited politely.

''Of course, you can tell me _anything_ , you know that,'' he said and he stroked a blond lock of hair out of Guti's face and tugged it behind his ear lovingly.

''I'm worried about Iker,'' Guti confessed and judging by the shocked look on Raul's face that was not exactly what Raul had expected to hear.

After all this time Guti could still always surprise him.  
''About Iker?'' he repeated, knowing that he sounded dumb.

''Yes, I'm concerned about this thing with Sergio and Cristiano. I think he's only doing this to make Iker jealous,'' he said, and Raul pondered on this for a while.

It would not be the first time that Sergio tried to get Iker back by attempting to drive him insane with jealousy and Cristiano was insanely gorgeous so at least Sergio had aimed a lot higher than he usually would have, but still Raul didn't think that this was Sergio's motive.

''Hm that could be, but I think it's deeper than that,''

''What do you mean?'' Guti asked and he placed his arm under his head and gazed at Raul with curious eyes.

''Maybe he's finally moved on Chema,'' Raul said and Guti snorted loud.

''Yeah right! You don't actually believe that do you?  
When it comes to Iker, there is no moving on for Sergio! It's like you and me Raul, if I couldn't have you than I would be pining for you forever too,'' Guti said leaving no room for doubt in his voice, which moved Raul deeply.

''It's not really the same love, I mean I love Iker to death you know that, but he is unable to admit that he loves Sergio like that.  
He always has been stubborn about that, even when they were dating for a while and he was sickly happy with him. If you ask me he's just like you were when you were young: terrified of commitment and not realizing the treasure that is right in front of him,'' Raul said and Guti kissed his lovers lips, sliding his tongue into Raul's mouth without waiting for an invitation, making both of them tremble and moan.

''It's different love, because I always knew that I shouldn't let you go, no matter how scared I was, I always realized that. I did let you go, but I always knew that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm not so sure Iker has ever realized that when it comes to Sergio,'' Guti said.

''He knows Chema, trust me on this,'' Raul said secretive and Guti's jaw dropped.

''He actually talked to you about it didn't he?'' he said referring to Iker.

''Well yeah, I am his _brother_ after all!''

''So he really did love Sergio?''

''You know he did,'' Raul said with a sad smile.

Martin was stirring in his sleep and Guti's hand automatically stroked over the baby's belly and he started humming 'catch a falling star' which calmed Martin and he sunk back into a deeper sleep swiftly.

''You really are a pro with him, you know that?'' Raul gaped still impressed and Guti smiled soft.

''I know, I'm frigging awesome, but please tell me what Iker told you...'' he begged, knowing that he was asking for a lot.

He was asking Raul to breach confidentiality between the brothers but he needed to know.

Guti had always been a sucker for Iker and Sergio as a couple and he wanted them to get back together as quick as possible.

Not before he had pounded Sergio into the ground for hurting Irina of course, he wasn't going to let him get away with that one so easily.  
''Chema I shouldn't tell you. I can't tell you,'' Raul protested and Guti sighed.

''I know, but I won't tell him that I know, or meddle between them-I promise,'' he said solemnly but Raul chuckled loud.

''Oh yes you will, you little pixy.  
You're the _king_ of meddling when it comes to those two,'' he said and Guti knew he couldn't deny that.

''Fine then, keep your secrets!'' Guti hissed, pouting a little and Raul caressed his temple with his thumb.

''I love you Guti, with all my heart. But I won't tell you,'' he added with a mean smirk.

''Bastard,'' Guti huffed but he kissed Raul anyway.  
''I feel so bad for Iri though,'' he said a minute later and Raul nodded.

''I know, me too,''

''I can't even imagine what it would feel like if you ever cheated on me,'' Guti confessed, his eyes filling up by the mere thought of losing Raul.

Raul cupped his face with both of his hands and looked him in the eyes with a stern look.

''Hey don't talk like that love, I would never cheat on you and you know it!  
You're insulting me by even thinking like this,'' Raul said and Guti felt a tear roll over his cold cheek.

''I know, and I don't mean to insult you.  
In my heart I know that you would never cheat on me, nor would I do that to you, but still the thought is scary sometimes,'' he pondered and Raul gazed at him with confusion tugged away in his eyes.

''What thought?''

''That everything can be over in the blink of an eye. That everything can be broken. The simple though that relationships fail all the time no matter how hard people try.  
That thought scares me a lot sometimes. I can't bear to lose you again Raul, if I ever do then I will be broken over you forever...'' Guti cried.

Raul held him closer to his chest and placed a series over kisses on Guti's face and his hair.

''Shhh don't say things like that my love, you will never lose me.  
I will be here for you...always,'' Raul vowed and he kissed Guti again, deeper and more intense this time and when he was done Guti's lip was bleeding a bit.

''Go to sleep love,'' Raul mused and Guti obliged, because he had everything that he wanted right here in his arms.  
He slept deeper than he had in a long time, and more secure somehow.

But the morning had come for him too quickly and when he woke up at seven, he noticed that Martin was still asleep between their bodies and he looked peaceful and warm.

His face was still a bit red and Guti feared that the fever hadn't broke yet but he didn't want to wake him so he didn't feel the babies forehead.  
Raul was snoring soft, lying on his side like he always did and his mouth dangled open a bit.

Guti tried to sleep some more but he couldn't find any rest so he slid out of bed, as silent as he could to prevent them from waking up and he snuck into the kitchen, making his morning espresso.

He put the dirty plates into the dishwasher and cleaned the table, since they hadn't done that last night and put the dishwasher on, humming Martin's nursery song without realizing it.

Then he put the laundry in the machine, almost gagging over the dirty bibs which were covered in spit, and the disgusting onesies that were stained with poop thanks to Martin's liquid diarrhea.

When he was done, he washed some bottles by hand and grabbed his favorite lord of the rings book and snuggled into the rocking chair in Iker's room.  
Guti loved everything about that chair.

He had put a giant garden seat pillow in it to make it softer, and he loved the feeling of being rocked up and down by the gravity.

Martin also loved the chair, Guti had spend many nights in that thing, reading a story to Martin or humming his favorite song to him.

The chair always seemed to calm him down somehow, and it had the same effect on Guti.  
He somehow seemed lighter when he was in it, more at ease.

His eyelids were getting heavier and after a while he decided to close his eyes, not realizing he was drifting into sleep.

When he woke up, the alarm clock next to Iker's bed told him that it was ten o'clock and he yawned again.

''Chema, where are you?'' Raul's alarmed voice came from the other room and Guti stretched himself and walked back to his own bedroom and found Raul and Martin in his bed, both awake now.

''I'm here love, I fell asleep in the rocking chair again,'' he grinned and he leaned forward to kiss Raul briefly.  
''You okay?''

''Fine, just a little headache but other than that I'm fine,'' Guti assured him and Raul tugged him back into their bed and Guti spooned up behind him.

''How are you?'' he asked, his voice soft and tender and Raul shuddered with pleasure and when Guti pressed his lips in the nape of Raul's neck. He felt the power of that kiss reach up to his soul like a warm blanket after a cold day.

Raul loved to hear Guti talk so loving to him, it was uncommon and rare for him to be this tender and this loving but when he talked like this, Raul could swear that he was the happiest man on the planet.

''I love you,'' Raul sighed happily and Guti felt a giant smile creeping over his face.

''I love you too, and tonight we are finally getting some time alone, god how I missed that,'' he groaned, longingly.

Raul chuckled amused. ''Chema, I don't think they will appreciate it when you take me right in the middle of the movie theatre, or in the bathroom of the restaurant,''

Guti stomped him in his side playfully and bit on Raul's earlobe, sucking on it to ease the pain.

''Tsk! Like I would do something like that!'' he bitched, trying to sound offended but there was a naughty twinkle hidden in his eyes and Raul didn't have to turn his head to know that smile and what it meant.

''Yes you would, you're an exhibitionist freak love,'' he pointed out, his mind lingering to all the various places they had had sex in the past.

Weird locations too: elevators, swimming pools, against a hand dryer in a restaurant's bathroom, the park, god Raul wouldn't be surprised if Guti had him right in the middle of a crowded Starbucks in the middle of the day if he was honest.

''I resent that! And don't act so fucking innocent you horny dog!  
You loved it as much as I did, the idea of getting caught turns you on,'' Guti fired back and Raul blushed a bit.

''Uhu,'' he snorted and he turned around to tickle Guti in his sensitive side.

Guti started screaming and yelping uncontrollably and Raul chuckled at the feeling of having so much power over Guti.

''Stop it!! You asshole!'' Guti giggled and Raul seized his torment and stared at Raul for a second before saying the next thing that popped up in his head.

''Hey Raul?''

''Hm what?''  
''Can we do it in the bathroom of the restaurant?'' Guti asked and Raul turned dark red and burst out into laughter.

''You freak!''

''Come on love, Martin needs a diaper change and it's your turn, chop chop!'' Guti ordered and he grinned when Raul shot him a furious look before he stalked off and dragged Martin to the changing table.

Raul had noticed that Martin's fever was down and Guti was more relieved about that then he would like to admit.

The rest of the day they didn't do much, just spend some time playing chess together ( one of Raul's lifelong hobbies ) and they watched a Real Madrid match that they had taped from the day before.

''Tsss look at that guy, fucking showoff! Thinks he's god or something like that,'' Guti moped, pointing at Ronaldo.  
''Chema, don't be like that,'' Raul reprimanded but Guti shrugged.

''Come on, he's not that hot!'' he said and Raul shot him a discerning look.

''Okay he is that hot, but still he's not Iker!''

Raul rolled his eyes impatiently and took Guti's hand in his own.

''Weren't you the one who told Sergio to move on?''

''Yeah so?'' Guti asked, unimpressed.

''So who are you? Mr Jeckell or Mr Hyde? Make up your damn mind!  
You tell Sergio to move on, and then when he finally does, you resent him for it and you want him to go back to Iker?!''

''Whoa whoa whoa!!!  
That was before he decided to move on with Irina's boyfriend!! And you and I both know damn well that he hasn't moved on at all!  
What Sergio is doing right now is inexcusable if you ask me!'' Guti spat.

Raul tried to stay patient and calm with him, but failed miserably. ''Oh for god's sake Guti!  
For once in your life, stop meddling with everyone else's love life and start focussing on your own!'' he snapped and Guti turned a bit pale.

''What the hell is that suppose to mean huh!? I'm not spending enough attention to you or something?!'' he yelled back, feeling furious.

Raul had regretted his words immediately and cupped Guti's face with his warm hands.

''I didn't mean it like that okay, I just-well he's my brother so if anyone should worry over him it should be me right?'' he suggested and Guti huffed.  
''Then why don't you do that a little more often? He could surely use it, since he always makes all the wrong choices,''

''Please don't fight with me on this, I'm not up for a fight today,''

 _''You_ started it!! God dammit Raul!!'' Guti growled back, biting his lip to prevent himself from screaming nastier things he would regret instantly.

''I know, and I'm sorry all right!  
I want this to be a great day, I wanna go for a nice romantic dinner with you, kiss you until you can't breath and then go to the movies with you, just to ignore the movie and to shamelessly make out with you in the back seats, and I wanna make love to you Guti, tonight in our bed.  
Please don't be angry with me, not today,'' Raul begged, his eyes soggy and Guti swallowed heavily and kissed him deep.

Why couldn't he ever stay angry with Raul?  
That stupid romantic sod.

When he was done kissing him he pressed a soft peck to Raul's nose, letting him know with that little gesture that things were okay between them.  
''I'm going to get changed for dinner, can you watch him?'' he asked with a nod at Martin and Raul smiled.

''Sure,''

''Oh you romantic idiot,'' Guti mumbled before he walked of and Raul grinned.

Guti showered quickly, thinking about all the times that he and Raul had done it in the shower, and missing that terribly suddenly, and changed himself into his favorite pair of black jeans.

He put on his light blue shirt, that Raul had bought for him many years ago.

It was his favorite shirt and Raul loved it because the color was exactly the same shade as Guti's eyes and therefore it looked gorgeous on him.

Guti combed his long blond hair and put it in a ponytail, knowing that that would drive Raul nuts with wanting.  
Raul loved ponytails on Guti, he always had, ever since they were young.

It made him look even more mischievous, if that was even possible and it turned Raul on like hell.

He brushed his teeth with the electric toothbrush and carefully checked the mirror multiple times until he was satisfied.

Then he walked back to the living room and saw Raul's jaw falter as if Guti was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life.

''Wow you're breathtaking Chema, jesus it's almost painful how gorgeous you look right now,'' Raul said gaping at him in full amazement and Guti loved the compliments.

He walked over to Raul and slid his hand over the tightness in Raul's trousers and giggled naughty.

''Hm I can feel that yeah,'' he teased and he slid his tongue over Raul's earlobe. Before he knew it Raul had pulled him down on top of his lap for a hungry kiss.

Raul roamed his hands over every available piece of Guti he could find and he worked his hand trough Guti's hair, moaning shamelessly at the feeling of the soft hair against the palm of his hand.

''Hmmm Raul don't-mess up-my hair,'' he hissed in his lovers ear, but honestly: he didn't mind that he did.

He had missed Raul's gentle touches so much it physically hurt him in ways he could have never imagined.

''I don't care, oh fuck I missed you...'' Raul panted in his ear and he was wrestling with the buttons above Guti's zipper.

''Raul we can't...the baby,''

''Screw the baby, I can't wait anymore Chema, please...''

''Raul! Sergio will be here any moment and you still need to change-and god I do want you but not like this okay-and you can't say 'screw the baby!' It's unethical!'' Guti accused.

Raul rolled his eyes and released Guti more reluctant than he had ever done before.

''Who the hell are you and what have you done to my Chema?'' he mumbled and Guti pressed a soft kiss to Raul's forehead.

''Oh I don't know, I guess he grew up a bit thanks to his boyfriend and his adorable nephew,'' he said sarcastic and he winked at his lover before disappearing into the bathroom to redo his hair.

''I want the old Guti back!'' Raul yelled after him and Guti smirked knowingly.

''No you don't! You like this one,''

Raul sighed, realizing exactly how true that was and walked to their bedroom to get changed too.  
He put on a simple pair of jeans and his favorite black Tommy Hilfiger blouse.

He attempted to comb his hair but as usual it was futile.

Raul's curls were untamable, just like he was and he decided to give up and accept that it would never look as good as he wanted it to look.

When he walked back to the living room he saw that Guti had Martin on his lap, humming his nursery rhyme softly.

''Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away,'' he sang, almost whispering, but his voice was beautiful for signing and Raul stood in the doorway, staring mesmerized at them for a while, a warm smile sliding over his face.

His heart seemed to beat out of his chest from the ridiculous amount of unconditional love he felt for Guti.

God he loved Guti so much, he had always loved him with all his heart and would always do that, but seeing him taking care of the baby was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen him do.

Because he knew how hard this had been on Guti, that this wasn't something that came natural to him.  
But Guti had adjusted himself, for Raul.

To make him happy, because he knew that the baby was important to Raul.  
And being an amazing partner, that meant that Martin was important to Guti as well.

When Guti was done singing Martin was fast asleep on his lap and he gently placed him in the play pen they had bought for him a couple days ago.

Raul slid behind Guti who was still lingering over the play pen, checking on the baby cautiously to see if he was okay and pulled Guti into a tight hug.

He placed his forehead against Guti's shoulder and felt his lovers arms come around him, warm and welcome.  
''I'm so proud of you, you know that?'' he smiled and Guti kissed Raul's forehead.

''Thank you,''  
''I really am, and you never seize to amaze me my love,''

''I love you too Raul,'' Guti said, a chuckle hidden away in his voice. ''And you look amazing by the way,'' he added, with an admiring gaze at his lover.

''Thanks, so do you,''  
There was a knock on the door and it was exactly ten minutes after four.

Of course it was, Sergio was never on time.  
It was one of the things his photo shoot directors hated about him.

Guti opened the door and a cheerful Sergio strolled inside, wearing his sweats, kissing their cheeks twice.  
''Hola!''

''Hey Sese,'' Raul and Guti said in unison.

''Wow you guys look hot,'' Sergio said bluntly and the partners smiled.

''Thanks,''  
''So how is he today?'' he asked friendly and Raul and Guti exchanged looks.

They hadn't really discussed confronting Sergio with his relationship to Cristiano and Guti saw Raul shaking his head unmistakably.  
Fine, they could put that off for a while, he figured.

''He's a bit better I think, he hasn't cried that much today.  
Sure he cried more then usual but the fever is down a bit,'' Raul said and Sergio nodded enthusiastic.

''Great! So you two have a good time and I have your number if I need you.  
Do you know what time you'll be home?'' he asked.

''About twelve I think,'' Guti said, chewing on his lower lip to prevent himself from snapping at Sergio for being an idiot as well as an asshole.  
''All right, so have fun,''

The couple glared at each other another time and then decided to just take off, thanking Sergio for babysitting and then they walked to the elevator.  
''Are you sure they will be okay together?'' Guti pondered and Raul giggled.

''Yes _mommy_ , they will be fine,''  
''You little tease,'' Guti snorted and he tugged Raul close and held his hand tight.

''I'm going to hold onto your hand all night long,'' he said and Raul blushed a bit.  
''That sounds perfect,''

When they came downstairs they decided to go for a stroll around the park, just walking together, holding hands, talking to each other about everything they hadn't said because they didn't have time thanks to Martin.

And it was so nice, to walk around not worrying over the baby.  
To just be free for a change, to enjoy the silence in the huge park.

Guti was kinda worried that Raul would jump him in the middle of the park, surrounded by kids and adults because there was an undeniable hunger tugged away in Raul's dark eyes, which he found extremely arousing but also a bit worrying.

Luckily Raul didn't jump him, for he would have been powerless to restrain himself.

He did however spend an hour on a bench by the water, kissing Guti senseless until neither one could breath normally anymore.

''Come on, we gotta go, it's getting dark,'' Raul said around seven and Guti let himself be dragged out of the silence with a reluctant feeling pushing on his chest.

''Where are we going for dinner Raul?'' he asked but Raul didn't answer that.

''It's a surprise love,'' he said evasively while he waved to a taxi and tugged Guti in it.

''The Waldorf Astoria please,'' he said to the cabbie and Guti's eyes went huge.

''Are you serious? We're going to eat there?  
That's so expensive Raul!'' he said in amazement and Raul pressed a kiss to his nose.

''You're worth it,'' he simply said and Guti was so overpowered by his feelings that he kissed Raul deep and tender, in a fucking taxi...  
The cabbie was making disapproving sounds, and Guti let Raul go, chuckling naughty and he held onto Raul's hand for dear life.

They stopped in front of the Waldorf and paid the cabbie who couldn't drive away from them fast enough.  
Raul followed Guti into the hotel and was surprised when Raul dragged him toward the reception instead of the restaurant.

''Hello, my name is Raul Gonzales and I booked a room-with room service- for tonight,'' he smiled.  
Guti's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes went huge with pure shock and amazement.

''REALLY?!!'' he shouted, scaring the living hell out of the poor old man behind the reception.  
''Yes really,''

''Oh my god you're the best Raul!!!'' Guti yelped, and he kissed Raul's lips deep, already trembling with excitement, knowing damn well that Raul had booked the room so that they could have sex all night long.

''Uhm sir, you're credit card please...'' the receptionist mumbled awkwardly and Raul blushed and slid his card into the slide.

''Sorry,'' he offered and he old man shrugged.

''No worries sir, here is your meal cart.  
And it seems that everything is in order,'' he said with a nod to the machine.

''Here is your key, have a pleasant evening,''

''Oh we will,'' Guti grinned as he snatched the key card from the man's hands and practically ran to the elevator.

Raul hadn't seen Guti looking this young or carefree in a long time and it warmed his heart immensely.  
Guti pulled him into the elevator and kissed him all the way up to the fifteenth floor and when they got out, they were already panting and hard.

''Hm I love you, this is the best surprise ever,'' Guti hissed when they were standing in the hallway, fumbling with the key card.

''Uhu I knew you would love it, and I couldn't wait anymore love, I needed to be with you again.  
It's been to damn long,'' Raul moaned and he finally got the key card into the slide and the door opened and they stumbled into the room, kissing like their lives were depending on it.

Yeah, Guti thought: this was going to be an amazing night...

 

Back home in their apartment, Sergio was reading a sports magazine.  
Martin had gone to bed without much trouble and his eyes were gazing over an article about American football, not that it had ever interested him.

He was a hardcore Sevilla fan and only cared for European football.

Sergio was worried though, because there had been several break-ins in their flat lately and nobody seemed to know how the burglars came in, and more importantly: how they came back out of the building.

They had a doorman so Sergio was inclining to think that it was an inside job somehow and he hadn't really felt at ease in his apartment since the stories.

He wished that Iker had been home, maybe then he could have convinced him to let him stay at his house for a while.

He tried to relax a bit, but then he heard the front door being slid open and he got up cautiously and grabbed a baseball bat that was behind the door in Iker's room.  
On his tippy toes he snuck back to the living room and saw the back of a man walking trough the room.

His heart fluttered in his chest and he raised the bat as high as he could.  
Just when he wanted to hit the man he turned around and yelped when he saw Sergio.

It was Iker.

Iker was home...

''What the fuck are you doing in here?'' Iker screamed.

Sergio had frozen solid on the spot, the baseball bat slightly wobbling in his hand.

Oh shit, what the hell was Iker doing here?  
Why was he even back!

Sergio felt that familiar warm feeling creeping over his spine and he shuddered, fighting the urge to hug Iker tight like he always wanted to do.

Iker looked completely furious and Sergio knew that he was dangerously pissed off to find his old lover lingering in his own house.

He had a big black suitcase in his hand and his hazelnut colored eyes were sliding over the baby stuff in the living room.

His bushy eyebrows were raised and he gaped at them in shock.

''What the hell is going on here Sese?'' he asked confused. Sergio swallowed thickly as he desperately tried to find his composure.

''Why are you even back so soon?'' Sergio countered, his brain working over time.

Did Iker still not know about his son?  
Shit, would Sergio have to be the one that to tell him that he had a child?

Raul would probably kill him if he did it before he had the chance to tell Iker the truth.

''My part got cut okay!'' Iker snapped, his eyes icily and cold.

''Oh I'm sorry to hear that,'' Sergio offered, begging to god that Martin wouldn't wake up yet.

''Whatever, but why in gods name were you swinging my baseball bat around!'' Iker hissed.

Sergio who had totally forgotten about that thing hovering over his head, put it away into the holder for the umbrellas quickly.

''Oh uh-well there have been a couple burglaries in the building lately so I thought you were a burglar I guess,''

''Sure that makes sense,'' Iker snorted sarcastic, ''why are you even here? And where is Raul? And what is all this baby crap doing in my house?''

Sergio chewed on his lower lip and his heart was pounding in his chest.  
''Uh did you talk to Raul at all this past week?'' he said cautiously.

''No, I had absolutely no reception on my phone. Why?'' Iker asked suspiciously.

''Well maybe you should give him a call first- it's not really my place to tell you anything about what happened-not anymore anyway,'' he added with a sad grimace.

Iker rolled his eyes. ''Damn right it's not,'' he said mercilessly and Sergio swallowed his upcoming tears away.

It wasn't like Iker to be this mean for no reason and Sergio wondered what was going on with him.

Was this really about his part being cut or was there some underlying reason as to why Iker was seething with anger.

''Iker, are you all right?'' Sergio asked gently and he walked towards his old lover and tugged the suitcase loose from his hand and sat him down on the couch.

To his own surprise Iker didn't resist it when Sergio led him by his hand to the couch to tug him down next to his own warm body.  
''No I'm not all right, not at all,'' Iker said so softly that Sergio could barely hear him.

''What's going on? Do you want some water?'' he asked and Iker nodded slowly.  
Sergio got up and brought Iker a big glass of water which he drank in one giant sip, almost choking on it in the process.

''Iker?'' he asked, his voice trembling and he wrapped his arm around him to pad his back a bit.

''So, is it true?'' Iker asked, a darkness in his voice that scared Sergio to death.

''Is what true?''

''That you've been sleeping with Cristiano?'' Iker snapped.

Sergio's breath seemed to evaporate and he turned as pale as a ghost.

How in the hell could Iker know about that?  
Had Irina called him or something? But why would she do that?

And besides: if Raul couldn't reach Iker because of the bad reception than how could her call have come trough?  
Should he deny this or admit to it?

The whole question had scared Sergio to death, he had thought that Iker would have asked him about the baby stuff first but Iker seemed to find this more important than the lingering presence of a baby in his house.

Which flattered Sergio in a strange way.  
To know that he still cared about who he dated. That he apparently still got jealous.

''Well I uh...'' he started and Iker read the answer in his eyes and snorted.

''I knew it!!! How could you do this Sese!!'' he screamed, jumping up from the couch, gesturing with his hands desperately.

''What's it to you Iker? We aren't together, as you always like to remind me off, so it's not any of your business now is it?'' Sergio fired back icy.

They had always been able to fight and scream at each other like two dogs who fought over a bone, but this was different.

This felt different.

For the first time Sergio had a feeling that he was bigger then his opponent somehow, that Iker just wanted Sergio to punish him badly for his past mistakes.

Iker fell silent, sat back down on the couch and buried his head in his hands.

''How do you even know about it?'' Sergio asked, his voice even and a bit calmer, now that Iker had shown him that this hurt him a lot.

''I heard it from a crew member, who had seen the two of you together in the park, holding hands.  
How could you do this to me?'' he yelled and Sergio's jaw dropped and his anger returned like a fire spreading across his chest.

''To you?!! How could I do this to you?!  
Are you serious! Not everything in my pathetic little life is about _you_ Iker!!! '' he bellowed and Iker jumped up startled by his intense anger. ''For the first time in my life I made a choice that was completely about me, about what I wanted! You lost the right to say things like this to me when you dumped me for the twentieth time a year ago!'' Sergio screamed, a sob washed away in his words.

''Oh right, so you wanna convince me that you're over me? That you _love_ Cristiano?  
What about Irina Sergio?'' Iker growled, squeezing his hands together tight to prevent himself from smothering Sergio with a pillow.

Sergio let out a humorless chuckle. ''Yeah right, like you give a damn about Irina?!  
This isn't about her Iker, it's about you and your fucking selfishness. You don't wanna be with me, but you still freak out when I dare to date someone else. You don't want me, but nobody else can have me either huh?'' Sergio shot back, knowing that his comment would hurt Iker a lot, but it was the truth nonetheless and they both knew it.

''That's not...'' Iker stammered but Sergio cut him off again.

''Yes it is true, and you know it. You don't love me Iker, you never have, not truly.  
Otherwise you wouldn't have left me behind every single time,'' Sergio said, not sure who he was trying to convince more: Iker or himself.

Iker went silent for a while and sighed deep and Sergio could tell he was struggling internally about his feelings and what he should say to him.

''It's not true you know,'' he admitted, his expression a bit softer and Sergio locked his eyes with Iker's and waited, his heart throbbing in his throat.

''I did love you, I still do, that feeling has never really went away for me,'' Iker continued and Sergio felt his heart sink into his stomach and there were tears falling over his pale cheeks.

''Don't, please-don't say things like this anymore-I can't bear it to love you Iker.  
I swear you will be the end of me if I let you in once again,'' Sergio vowed and Iker took his hand into his own without breaking eye contact with Sergio.

God he had missed him, the warmth of his strong Spanish hands, his beautiful voice, Sergio's amazing personality.

Iker had missed everything about him, more then he could ever say out loud and he stroked his thumb over Sergio's cheekbones and slid his finger towards Sergio's always seductive lips.

Sergio's eyes were still wet and he pulled his head back a bit when Iker's finger had almost lingered on his lower lip and he shook his head.

''Don't, please don't torture me like this...'' he cried and he shoved away from Iker, leaving enough room between them on the couch to make him feel a bit more at ease.

But Iker didn't stop, being the stubborn little bastard that he always was, so he just moved back toward Sergio, pressed his forehead against his, cupped his cheeks with both of his hands and tugged the younger man into his arms.

He knew that Sergio was a lot stronger than he was, but he also knew that Sergio had missed this too, being so close to him, feeling his breath on his neck, giving him goosebumps all the way to his toes.

And Sergio-as always-couldn't fight it, for he was simply not strong enough to ever tell Iker no.  
He never had been.

Iker's lips were hovering over Sergio's and when he whimpered a muffled: ''Nene,'' in his ear Sergio's last defense fell trough miserably.

He decided to give up, Iker was his biggest weakness and he always would be that and as long as he wanted Sergio he knew that he would never be able to tell him to stop.

Iker smiled soft and gently pressed his trembling lips to Sergio's who felt the impact of that kiss flush trough every fiber of his body.

When he wanted to deepen the kiss however, a loud scream came from the other room and Sergio quickly pulled away from Iker, nearly crying because if his whirlwind of emotions.

''Oh excuse me, I have to get him,'' he mumbled, blushing a bit and he pressed a soft kiss to Iker's cheek before getting up and disappearing into the conservatory where they had put the play pen.

''Get who?'' Iker yelled after him, but Sergio didn't answer.

He grabbed his iPhone from his pocket and called Raul's number, but of course it went straight to voicemail.

Fuck, he swore under his breath, what should he tell Iker about Martin?

He felt completely stuck in what to do next.

Martin was squirming and crying and Sergio lifted him from the play pen, covering his body with a blue baby blanket and he rocked him up and down soothing, humming an old Spanish lullaby that he had sang to his brothers and sisters when he tried to calm them down.

He was singing in rapid Spanish and when Martin went a little more quiet in seconds Sergio smiled to himself.  
Everyone had always told him that he had a very nice voice and that he also could have been a singer since he was always singing everywhere he went.

He loved singing Flamenco songs, while riding on one of his family's horses on the ranch in Andalusia.

One time, many years ago he had taken Iker back to his home in Spain, introduced him to his family and they had ridden into the night with Iker on his favorite horse Domero.

Just the two of them, sharing the horse, Sergio in the front and Iker huddled up behind him.  
It was a full moon that night and the skies had never been clearer of more filled with stars.

It was the most beautiful memory that Sergio would always have of him and Iker together.

They had camped out there, in the middle of nowhere, and had made love under the light of the moon.

Sergio was so caught up in his memory that he hadn't heard Iker sliding into the conservatory as well until he had wrapped an arm around Sergio's waist and hummed contently in his ear.

''Hm I missed that song, you used to sing that to me when we were living together,'' he said, smiling into the back of Sergio's neck.  
Sergio swallowed hard and felt the sudden need to run back home to Sevilla and forget all about Iker, New York and all this heartache.

He and Iker had lived together for a few months, before Iker dumped him again, and moved in with Guti and Raul, a few floors above him.

He wanted to escape this, feeling completely trapped by his emotions like he as some boneless loser without any willpower.  
''Yeah I remember,'' he choked out, his voice thick with tears.

''Who is this baby Nene?''  
Sergio turned around with Martin in his arms and pursed his lips together, weighing the options he had.

The question was lingering in the air for a long time.

If he lied about it, then Iker would kill him when he found out he had been hiding the truth, but if he told him, then Raul and Guti would probably make him dig his own grave with a spoon or something.

Still he loved Iker more than he loved his friends, and he felt like he owed him the truth.

''Well it's complicated Iker, but come on, you need to sit down for this,'' Sergio negotiated and he led Iker back to the living room and sat down on the couch rocking Martin up and down.

Iker sat down and gazed at Sergio with a nervous gaze in his brown eyes and Sergio stroked his thumb over Iker's hand that was trembling in his own.

''Iker, when you left for Brazil, Raul and Guti came home to find little Martin here,'' he said with a nod to the baby, ''in a crib in the hallway.  
So naturally they picked him up and found a little note in the crib, addressed to you,''

''Oh god, oh no...'' Iker groaned, shaking his head unbelieving.

''It came from a woman named Sara, and she told you that this was your child and that she couldn't take care of him anymore so that he was yours now,'' Sergio panted, leaving a deafening silence behind and Iker was at a loss for words.

Sergio had never seen such a shattered look in his former lovers eyes.

''So Raul and Guti have been looking after him, rather well I think and they have tried to call you multiple times to tell you about him but they couldn't reach you.  
Tonight they went out on a date to spend some much needed time together and they asked me to babysit. So that's why I'm here in your house, taking care of your son. If he is your son, Guti thinks you should do a DNA test, but personally I'm positive that he's yours.  
He looks just like you, except for his eyes,'' Sergio pondered and Iker looked like he was going to faint and Sergio stroked his arm gentle.

''I know this is a lot to take in, trust me I do.  
And if you need anything just tell me, and I'll help you all right. Do you want some water?'' Sergio asked.

Iker nodded numbly, glaring at his son with amazement flowing over his face.

''Wanna hold him while I get the water?'' Sergio asked and Iker shrugged.

''Uh I guess,'' he said blushing awkwardly.

''Iker, meet your son Martin,'' Sergio said with a soft smile and he handed the baby to Iker who held him in his arms, his jaw still dangling open dangerously.

''Oh jesus,'' Iker hissed when he had finally found his voice again and he rocked the baby up and down awkwardly, feeling terrified that he was doing it all wrong.

''So you're uh-you're my kid huh-well I don't really know what to make of that to be honest,'' he told the baby who was just smiling at him, looking interested that there was a new man in the house.

Iker had always known that he slept around too much, that he was being too careless with his lovers, but this-he had never expected.  
He always used protection, never had sex without condoms, except for with Sergio but he knew he was clean and he always checked the condoms for holes afterward.

Sara? He didn't even _remember_ who Sara was.

He must have met her a long time ago, longer then a year he figured but the name didn't ring a bell.

Only logical since he never remembered names of his one night stands.

This was all too much to take in, the fact that Raul and Guti had been taking care of his kid, had been buying him stuff, took care of him for over a week while he was off working in Brazil dazzled him.

Sergio returned with another glass of water and handed it to Iker who started drinking eagerly.  
''He's not a time bomb you know,'' Sergio grinned when he saw that Iker still held Martin a few yards from his belly, almost scared to touch him or to hold him close.

''I know, I just don't know how to handle all this,''

''I know, it's a lot to digest.  
Just sit there for a while and relax okay. And tell me if you need anything,'' Sergio said and Iker resisted the urge to shove the baby back into Sergio's arms.

''Thanks Sese, but can you hold him for a while so I can unpack,'' he suggested but Sergio shook his head, grinning sly.

''Oh no, you have plenty of time to unpack later, I think it's better for you two to bond a bit.  
Get to know your son Iker, don't try to shuffle him off to me because you don't wanna deal with him. He's a great kid, just get to know him a bit.  
Guti sings 'catch a falling star' to him wearing his Bjorn, you may wanna try that,'' Sergio joked, and Iker's eyes went huge.

''There is not one part of that last sentence that I understood,'' he sighed, groaning desperate.  
''I know, but that's my point: you will learn all that, just like they had to,''

''But wait: Guti sings to him? Adorable nursery rhymes? What the hell has happened to him?'' Iker asked, gawking at Sergio with huge eyes.

Sergio chuckled loudly and put the some Spanish music on to ease the tension that was lingering heavily in the air.

''I think Martin is what happened to him,'' he answered truthfully and Iker was at a loss for words.

Sergio grabbed a bottle of red wine from the kitchen and poured both of them a full glass. He started sipping at his own rapidly before handing Iker his glass.

''You looked like you needed it,'' he smirked and Iker took the glass with a thankful nod.

''I do, but can you hand me my phone, I need to call Raul,''

''Oh no you don't!  
They are finally spending some quality time together Iker! Their relationship has been under a huge strain thanks to your life choices, so please just give them a moment of peace together! They need it! Or do you want them to break up because you couldn't keep it in your pants,'' Sergio blurted out, with a lot more venom in those last few words than he had intended.

He thought Iker would get angry with him now but instead he just tugged Martin closer to his body and sighed deep, blushing a bit.

''I truly am a _whore_ aren't I?'' he asked, gazing into Sergio's eyes searching for the truth.

Sergio didn't know how to answer that.

''You're not a whore Iker, you just sleep around a lot, but that doesn't make you a whore,''

''Doesn't it? God I'm such an idiot Sese,'' Iker said, not explaining what he meant by that.

''Look sleeping around doesn't make you a bad guy okay, I know you better than anyone and I also know that you can love like no other.  
You're not shallow and slutty, you're scared and broken in all the ways a person can be broken. There is so much more to you than you know, and I will always see that in you and I will always believe in you.  
And I love you, even though I spend most of my days wishing that I don't, it's useless Iker. I wish I knew how to stop loving you, but I can't.  
You're the love of my life. However most of the times I hate that I still feel that way about you,'' Sergio sighed, feeling another tear escape his eyes.

''Nene please,'' Iker pleaded but Sergio shook his head.

''I can't Iker, not again, not anymore.  
I'll go make his bottle for you and then I'm going to take off okay,'' he whispered.

Iker felt a shock go trough his body and he quivered.  
''You're going to leave me _alone_ with him?''

Sergio resisted the urge to yell at Iker: how many times have you left me behind huh!

So he just walked to the kitchen and prepared the bottle, while the tears were streaming down his cheeks.

Why was he in over his head with Iker again? Why did he always fell down in the rabbit hole repeatedly?  
Why couldn't he be stronger for once in his goddamn life.

He hated how weak Iker made him.

When he had checked the bottles temperature he walked back to the living room with a bib and a burping blanket in his arms.  
''There you go, hold him like that, lean him backward against your arm,'' he instructed and he tugged the bib over Martin's neck and tied the knot.

''Good, make sure this part is always full and that you burp him on your shoulder afterwards.  
Oh the clean diapers are in the cabinet in the laundry room okay, third drawer. His clean clothes are in your closet, fifth drawer.  
Good luck,'' Sergio said, placing a kiss to Martin's forehead and he stroked his chubby cheek soft.

''Wait! You can't just leave me here alone!  
I need help, what if I have questions?''

''You have my number don't you?'' Sergio said annoyed and Iker nodded.

''So call me when you need something, other than that: good luck and when the guys get home, please apologize on my behalf for telling you about him before they could,''

''Wait!'' Iker panted and he got up with the baby who started protesting and wailing and he tugged Sergio closer to his body.

''What do you want Iker?'' Sergio said, a repressed sob hidden in his voice.

''I'm sorry,'' Iker choked out, and he pressed a soft kiss to Sergio's cheek who anxiously moved away from him again, a disgruntled look on his gorgeous face.

''Save it Iker, it's too late for that now...'' he said and before Iker could say anything else, Sergio had stormed out of his house.

Iker stared at the door for a few minutes, almost being sure that Sergio would be back for him, but he was wrong.

So he sat back down on the couch and fed his _'son'_ with the tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

''God kid, why do I always mess up every beautiful and good thing that I have in my life?'' he asked Martin, but the baby was far too occupied with his food to be bothered by him.

Iker sobbed.  
He wished that Sergio was here.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think guys. 
> 
> I hope that you like this re-write of my old fic. It took a lot of time to update it and change it so I would appreciate the feedback. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this <3


	4. Desire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raul and Guti rekindle their passion. 
> 
> Other stuff happens.

_The Waldorf Astoria._

 

 

Guti and Raul had _barely_ made it into the hotel room in one piece and neither one of them could be bothered to flick the light switch on.

All Guti could feel was hot, wanting hands sliding over his body, tugging his shirt off over his head.

The hot kisses Raul suckled into his neck...  
''What-about-dinner?'' he moaned, placing the diner carts on the end table and Raul smiled naughty.

''Screw dinner, I'm not hungry for food Chema,'' he said, placing a long trail of searing kisses on Guti's bare chest, driving him mad until the point where Guti thought he would come right there in his pants with desire.

''I'm so hungry for you,'' Raul murmured, flicking his tongue over Guti's earlobe.

''Hm me too love,'' Guti hissed, closing the distance between them eagerly as he ravished Raul's lips with his own.

It had been a long time since both of their lips were actually swollen up from kissing for hours and god, had they had missed that feeling.

Guti fumbled with the buttons on Raul's shirt, cursing the fact that there were so many of them and he contemplated just ripping them off, but he didn't do that.

He knew Raul would be furious if he ruined he favorite shirt, so he kept on kissing Raul gentle and took his time with the buttons, carefully undoing them one by one.  
When he was finally done, he folded Raul's shirt off his shoulders and placed it neatly on the chair by the end table.

Then he grabbed Raul's hand, enlacing their fingers together and led him to the bed.

Sure he was horny as hell, and a part of him wanted to rush trough this and get straight down to business, but the only thing he had missed more than actual sex, was the intimate and romantic part before and after they had made love.

He knew that Raul was the worlds most romantic sob and that he could drive Raul to the furthest corners of the galaxy if he just took his time with the right foreplay, so he decided to take this slow.

They had all the time in the world after all, they didn't have to be home until midnight.

Raul however was still kissing Guti rapidly and pulled him down on top of his warm body, causing Guti to mewl shamelessly.

Guti knew that Raul was projecting, like he always did.  
Raul was always such a huge pleaser and did what he thought that Guti wanted right now: a quickie.

But Guti slid his forefinger on top of Raul's swollen lips and shushed him.

''Raul, I wanna take this slow okay.  
I've missed you so much and I wanna re-explore every part of your gorgeous body again,'' Guti confessed and Raul shot him a shy smile.

''Really? You sure?'' he asked, just to be certain.

Guti rested his head onto his elbows and gaped at Raul for a second enjoying the amazing view.

''Yes, I'm _definitely_ sure. God Raul you have no idea just how beautiful you look right now, I want to look into your eyes, losing myself in the depths of them, I want to give everything of myself to you. My body, my heart and my soul.  
I don't wanna waste this night on a quickie okay,'' he said and he placed a warm kiss to Raul's forehead, feeling the heat radiating from it.

''Okay,'' Raul said, swallowing hard and he stroked Guti's smooth back with his fingers.  
Raul could stare forever into Guti's deep blue eyes and still never be bored with it.

He clicked a small reading light on just so he could see what color they would be on this night.  
Guti's eyes were always a different shade of blue.

Tonight they were deep and loving, and Raul could swear he would drown in them someday.  
''So what color are they tonight?'' Guti joked, knowing damn well why Raul had flicked the light on.

''They are too beautiful to describe Chema,'' Raul flattered and Guti blushed a bit.  
''You charmer,''

''I mean it Guti,''  
''I know, you _always_ do,'' Guti flirted and he shot him a wink.

''You're calling me a hopeless romantic again?'' Raul grinned and Guti nodded.

''Yeah, although it's not your fault, it's your stupid zodiac sign, being a cancer and all that-it just means that-''

''Guti,'' Raul interjected.  
''What?''

''Stop rambling and fucking kiss me,'' Raul urged and Guti obliged happily, sliding his tongue deep into Raul's mouth, their heated tongues battling for power.

Guti slid off Raul and laid sideways against his lover, caressing his dark curls while they kissed, sliding his hand trough the soft feeling, hearing Raul moan intensely when he massaged his temples gentle.

Raul's hands seemed to be everywhere, sliding over Guti's neck, tweezing his nipples playfully causing Guti to yelp, they slid down to his zipper and undid it with ease.

Guti felt Raul tug his jeans off and he slid his hands down to Raul's own button to undo it quickly.

''Hm Guti, I wanna feel you everywhere,'' Raul hissed, and he slid Guti's Calvin Klein boxers off and coated his lover's throbbing rock hard cock with his warm hand.

''Oh god,'' Guti groaned, loving the feeling of Raul's warm hand jerking him off erotically.

''I wanna feel you too Raul,'' Guti moaned, and he slid his hand in Raul's boxers and started jerking it up and down slowly, feeling the hardness in his hand and he almost came spontaneously from pure, deep seethed desire.

He felt like a horny teenager again. God he could still remember all of those times when he and Raul had started exploring each other's bodies as youngsters. Rubbing their dicks together until they came. Coming in his pants from the sheer friction of Raul's clothed erection pressed against his.

Raul kissed him again, nibbling at his lower lip, deepening the kiss desperately and he was moving his hand a bit quicker over the hard cock in his hand.

Guti suddenly couldn't wait anymore, nor hide his lust and he released himself from Raul's hold, jerked his boxers off in one clean tug and pushed Raul backwards on the bed, lying on his back.

He slid in between Raul's legs and started kissing every piece of skin he could find, his ankles, the little scar Raul had on his left knee, from falling off a horse once during a shoot, the inside of Raul's thighs, making him groan and hiss even louder with that gesture and then finally, he slid his tongue over the top of Raul's cock tasting the deliciously salty and familiar flavor of Raul's pre-come.

Raul's moans only grew louder as he took him deeper into his mouth and Guti was tempted to just make him come like this for he loved watching Raul come undone in his mouth.

He had done that so many times before and he loved having such power over Raul's body.

Raul slid his hands trough Guti's blond hair, and he ripped the band out of his hair, ruining the ponytail in the process, but he needed to feel Guti's hair sliding trough his fingers. That soft sensation turned him on so much.

Guti groaned loud and sucked on Raul's cock harder and more quickly, twirling his mouth around it before he reached the tip, feeling his lover squirm, his legs shaking uncontrollably.

''Guti, don't tease me,'' Raul begged when Guti's tongue kept suckling on the tip of his sensitive erection.

''What do you want then?'' Guti asked, a tremor of lust in his deep voice.

''I wanna drown myself in you again,'' Raul confessed, his eyes emotional and a little damp and Guti took him in his arms and kissed him deep.

He knew what Raul needed, and he slid his fingers into Raul's mouth and let him slick them properly.

Then he turned Raul around, placing him on his stomach and kissed his back thoroughly, while sliding his forefinger into Raul's ass, teasing the rim slightly.

He could literally feel Raul's heart rate going up and he felt the pulse coursing trough his veins.

When Guti had stretched him up with his first finger he slowly added a second one, not that it was particularly necessary because Raul had always been pretty pliant for him but he still liked to tease Raul and driving him crazy with desire was so fucking arousing.

''Guti stop being a fucking tease and fuck me,'' Raul begged and Guti positioned himself over Raul's back and kissed the back of his lovers neck tender.

''I love you,'' he whispered, feeling Raul shudder and he saw him turn his beautiful face around to kiss him again.

''I love you too,'' Raul vowed, and Guti carefully lined his cock up to Raul's aching opening.

Guti gently pushed Raul flat on his stomach and cradled him with his own legs, making sure that he had locked him into his hold tight enough, and then he slid his hard cock deep into Raul's heat, gasping loud at the sensation he had missed so much.

It was _too_ much. The heat, the constriction, the tightness. Guti feared that he might die from the intensity of being inside of Raul again.

He slid completely into Raul in one clean thrust, halting for a while to let Raul adjust to the feeling before he started moving.

''Move love, you won't break me,'' Raul begged, his low voice soft and young and Guti almost succumbed to the warm feeling in his heart.

He was finally _complete_ again, being inside of Raul like this, always made him feel whole.

Like nothing else in the world mattered anymore. They had each other and that was everything he needed.

Raul completed him in complicated ways and their relationship had sometimes felt like one big struggle, but whenever he was inside of Raul like this, Guti knew that it had all been worth it.

Because Raul was his, because nobody else could make him feel so alive, so loved and so special.  
Raul was the only one who could make him cry by simply making love to him, or by spooning him afterward.

It wasn't even about the sex per se, it was more the feeling of being swallowed by each others soul.  
Being one.

Guti's feelings started flowing over before he knew it and he kissed Raul's neck again before he started to thrust into his hips deep.

Raul moaned and shouted his name when Guti picked up the pace, and he helped Raul sit up and straddled his arms around his lover's waist, sliding his hands over Raul's hard chest, pinching a nipple with his fingers.

''Harder Chema...please,'' Raul hissed, chewing on his own lower lip to prevent himself from screaming too loud.

''Don't hold back love, please.  
Just scream if you wanna scream, who gives a fuck what anyone thinks,'' Guti encouraged and Raul shot him a naughty smile and started bucking his hips against Guti's cock harder and sturdier.

When he arched his back, he felt Guti reaching that familiar spot inside of his body that sent him flying over the edge, leaving him a wanton, pleading mess.

Guti slammed as hard as he could into Raul's body, loving the fact that he made him scream again, even if the whole hotel could hear them and he felt his orgasm rushing up too quick. His fingers buried themselves into Raul's hips, leaving possessive markings behind, which turned Guti on even more. Knowing that Raul would visibly be his, as well as mentally always made his heart flutter with happiness.

His orgasm was closing in even faster now, like a tidal wave that was about to embark upon the shore.

It had been too fucking long since he had come.  
''Fuck, Raul I'm- so- close,'' he panted, as sweat dripped down his temple.

Raul gazed back at him and shot him a flirty smile.

''Already?'' he teased and Guti tweezed his nipple roughly to take revenge, making Raul growl.  
''Shut up, it's been too goddamn long!''

''Hm if you keep going like this, I'll come soon too,'' Raul purred, and Guti groaned and slid his hand to Raul's cock and started jerking him off wildly.

''Come with me Raul,'' he begged when he felt that he was almost there and Raul nodded and kissed him deep before they felt their joined orgasms coursing trough their bodies.

Guti screamed Raul's name into his mouth and Raul felt himself moan louder and more obscene than he ever had before.

When they were sated, Guti collapsed on top of Raul and slowly pushed him down on the mattress again, not wanting to slide out of him just yet so he snuggled himself on top of Raul's sweaty body.

He pressed content kisses to Raul's neck, humming happily.

ek and felt a salty tear land on his own cheek.

''I love you so much Raul, and I want you to know that I don't have any regrets,'' he said.

Raul frowned his eyebrows in confusion so Guti elaborated.

''I mean that I've not regretted taking Martin in, looking after him for Iker you know. It certainly took some adjusting but you needed me and I'll never say no to you, because you're my life, you always have been,'' Guti smiled and Raul pressed a kiss to Guti's nose.

''You always turn into such a romantic sap right after we have sex,'' he said shaking his head in disbelief, but his smile was friendly and warm.

''But I'm glad that you don't regret anything, that is good to know,'' he added.

''Can we go shower soon? I wanna do it again in the shower, I missed shower sex,'' Guti laughed and Raul giggled.

''Good to see that my dirty Guti is back, I think I like this one better then mother hen Guti. He's a lot sexier,'' he teased and Guti stomped him in his side.

''Jerk,''  
''Come on, let's go shower,'' Raul smiled and he got up and they didn't leave the shower until an hour later, totally empty and sexed out.

Raul laid back down on the bed and pulled his phone from his jacket, seeing that he missed a call.  
''Chema?'' he said and Guti looked up from the menu card.

''What?''  
''Iker called me,''

''Oh shit, you're kidding!''

''No, and he left me a message,'' Raul said and when he played it his heart stopped.

It said: ''Hey Raul, it's me, listen my part got cut so I flew back home tonight and I'm on my way to the house right now, see you soon!''

''What is it?'' Guti asked, feeling scared to death for whatever Iker had said.  
''Well apparently Iker is home,''

''Oh fuck,'' Guti swore.

Great, there went their perfect night alone...

 

 

 

 

 

 

Meanwhile Iker felt like he was hovering around in one of the many circles of hell.  
In actual physical, painful, burning hell.

The fact that he had a son was so damn scary and so intense that he didn't know what to do with himself for a while.

He felt like the biggest loser alive, specially because he had no idea who's baby this was.

Who his mom was, when it had happened, he had no memory of Martin's creation at all.  
He really was a whore, he thought somberly.

Sergio may have defended him when he asked him that, but Iker felt like a dirty, disgusting, sleazy, cheating whore who always made all the wrong choices.  
Why couldn't he be happy with Sergio when he had the chance?

Why did he had to kick him to the curb at every chance he got?

Iker honestly never knew why he had done that. He partially blamed Raul for it which enraged Guti relentless.

He had seen Raul and Guti break up so many times that he lost faith in relationships lasting forever.  
His own parents had gotten divorced when he was five and Raul was eight and it had traumatized Iker.

Raul handled it a lot better, maybe because he was older, but Iker took it badly.

They lived with their mom for a while, and never heard from their dad again, but when Iker was twelve their mom remarried a guy who they absolutely hated.

He was quite cruel to the boys, specially to Iker. He locked him in a closet from time to time when Raul was out and nowhere around to protect him, and Iker had never told Raul how he had abused him. He refused to give him the satisfaction.

His stepfather stuffed him inside of the dark closet and hit him with his belt, leaving Iker locked away in there until he begged to be let out.

When he did got out, Iker stormed off to his bedroom, turned all the lights on and cried by himself, asking to god why he had given him such a cruel stepfather, asking him what he had done wrong to deserve this kind of treatment.

Raul only found out about his torment many years later, when Iker was fifteen and he was eighteen.

They had went to the swimming pool together and he had spotted the scars on Iker's bare back. When he asked him about it, Iker broke down completely and burst out into tears, admitting to what had actually happened.

Raul had been absolutely furious with their stepdad and couldn't believe that Iker hadn't told him about the abuse, but Iker simply mumbled that he feared that Raul wouldn't be bothered because he already had enough problems dealing with his relationship with Guti and all that.

Raul didn't like that excuse at all, but he understood it.

Back at those days he and Guti already had a rocky bond, but it still hurt him that his baby brother hadn't come to him for protection.

Raul had rocked Iker's shaking body back and forth gentle, holding his broken brother in his strong arms and he promised him that their stepdad would pay for this and that Iker would be moving out of that damned house immediately.

So he went back to their house, he beat the living hell out of their stepdad, leaving him into a broken puddle of blood, grabbed Iker's stuff, dumped them into suitcases and moved him into his house in the city.

He was already doing modeling work back then, and was living with Guti in a small apartment, simply because it was cheap so it quickly became a very busy household.

Raul and Guti still fought a lot, and Iker always covered his ears whenever they were shouting at each other, the memories of his stepdad coming back to him in horrible ways.

When Raul saw that he stopped fighting and held Iker tight, humming a lullaby until he calmed down.  
Guti never really knew the details of Iker's abuse, just that he had issues much like he had when he was younger.

Raul had always said to Iker that he and Guti looked more alike than either one of them liked to admit.

Both had come from broken homes, both had been abused by their father and stepdad, both could use hours of therapy according to Raul.

Which Guti eventually accepted, when they were twenty-three, gently urged by Raul of course who was always looking out for him.

He saw a therapist for a while and Raul sometimes joined him in their sessions. It was hard on them and rough but after a couple years, Guti had finally grown over his horrible childhood.

Iker knew very well that he could use the therapy too, but his life as a movie star was so busy that he simply didn't know where he would get the time for that.

He did know that he needed it, god he knew that, since he always screwed up every relationship he had, but he just didn't have the time.

Sergio didn't know much about Iker's horrible past, because Iker never wanted to admit to his pain and Raul always said to him that it was a mistake.

''If you tell him than he will understand it Iker, he will know why you're so screwed up, he will have more patience with you for sure.  
Look at me and Chema, if I hadn't known about it, I would have given up on him too, but I know it's not his fault. You need to tell him,'' he always said.

Iker had heard that argument a thousand times already and he was sick of it.

Sure Sergio knew that he had a rough past, but whenever he asked him about it, Iker just shrugged and refused to go into the details.

Iker was just too damn proud to tell Sergio what had happened, and he was afraid that Sergio wouldn't understand it and would cast him aside.

Deep down he knew that Sergio would never do such a thing, but his mind was fucking with him like it always did.

Iker's head was always tangled up in a fierce war with his heart.  
His head wanted one thing, while his heart craved another.

Not that his heart ever won the battle, oh no.

Well once it had, when he had allowed Sergio to move in with him, a while ago.

Because that was what Iker really wanted. He wanted to live with Sergio, wanted to be with him.  
And it went great for a while, and Iker had never felt happier in his life.

Sergio was everything he had always wanted and more, and there was nothing wrong with their relationship.

There was nothing wrong with Sergio, the only thing that was wrong was that Iker was terrified to his core of everything going to hell.

So he had ended it and moved in with Guti and Raul, three floors above Sergio's house.

Which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, seeing how he had to _restrain_ himself a lot from knocking on Sergio's door whenever he missed him a lot, but seeing him sporadicly was still better then not at all.

And so Iker's life had gone to pot, and now here he was with a child on his lap that was apparently his.

How in gods name had it come to this?

Iker had awkwardly fed Martin his bottle and burped him afterwards, resulting in milky spit dripping over his black shirt, since he had forgotten to put the burping blanket on his shoulder.

He put Martin in the play pen and threw his shirt in the laundry.

Then he walked to his bedroom with his suitcase and noticed that his bedroom had been changed into a baby room, there was a rocking chair standing next to his kingsize bed, there was baby stuff all over the room and there was a crib standing next to his bed.

There was a changing table standing in the conservatory, next to Raul's piano, and the top of the piano was covered with bibs, chew toys and diapers.

He unpacked his suitcase as quick as he could, throwing his dirty close in his hamper and putting his souvenirs for Guti and Raul on his bed, when he heard the front door open up.

It was almost eleven pm and he wondered who it was and almost hoped against all odds that Sergio was back.

''Hello? Iker?!'' Raul's voice.

Iker almost ran to the living room, nearly tripping over his own legs and when he saw Raul he felt a little better instantly.

''Hey guys,'' he said with a small smile and he noticed Raul and Guti exchanging nervous looks with each other.

''Hi what are you doing here?'' Raul asked, hugging him briefly and Guti followed his example.

''Well my uh-my part got cut,'' he admitted, with a small blush.

''Why?'' Guti asked sharply, carefully checking the living room for signs of the baby for sure.

''They said I was too distracted to work, or not good enough, who cares,'' Iker said, attempting to shrug casual but Raul spotted the pain in his eyes.

''But you were the _leading_ character!'' he snapped and Iker nodded.

''Yeah well, not anymore and it seems like it's a good thing I got back so soon,'' he said with a gaze at the baby stuff.

''Where is he?'' Guti asked, sounding more concerned than Iker had ever heard him and he smiled.

''In the play pen,'' he said and Guti rushed off. Iker actually heard him hush and mumble to the baby.

''Uh Iker, what exactly did Sergio tell you about him?'' Raul started careful, sitting down and tugging his brother next to him on the couch, his dark eyes concerned and worried.

''Raul, relax okay. Sergio didn't want to tell me the truth about him, but I forced it out of him,'' Iker said, only partly lying about that, to protect Sergio.

''But he did tell you?'' Raul growled, darkness in his voice.

''Yes of course he did, he _loves_ me Raul, therefore he owed it to me to tell me the truth,''

''No he didn't, it was my job to tell you the truth!  
He should have kept his fucking trap shut for once! Goddamn him!!'' Raul shouted, kicking against the end table, which slammed forward a bit.

Iker had expected Raul's anger, in fact he had counted on it to happen, but he wasn't going to let Sergio take the fall for this, not this time.

''Stop it Raul!! You're acting like a spoiled brat!  
It's not his fault that you guys happened to be out tonight and he was the only one who was home! It was just a coincidence okay, he shouldn't have been here tonight but he was and you guys weren't, so back off! I get why you wanted to tell me the truth but you can't always get what you want!  
What had you expected him to do? Lie to me about the kid? He can't do that Raul, he loves me, so he gave me the truth, knowing that it would piss you guys off.  
Sergio did that for me and I'm not going to let you trash him like that!!'' Iker hissed, his brown eyes bursting with anger.

He knew his words had shocked Raul, because it was not normal for Iker to shout back at Raul, usually he just let his anger wash over him like a tidal wave but whenever it came to Sergio, Iker would always break his normal habits in order to protect him.

''You're an idiot,'' Raul bitched back and Iker raised his eyebrows.

''What do you mean?''

''For letting him go! You _stupid_ idiot!!'' Raul yelled an Iker huffed.

''Thanks Raul, as if I didn't know that already,'' he said sarcastic, rolling his eyes.

Guti had slid back into the living room with Martin tugged against his chest in the Bjorn. His eyes narrowed sharply. ''Fighting already? How tiresome. Keep it down will you, I got a sleeping baby here,'' he hushed, and Raul shot him a warm smile.

''Did you take him from the play pen again? You know what they say Guti: never wake a sleeping baby,''

''But I didn't wake him, he slept trough it didn't he?'' Guti grinned, ''besides: I wanted to hold him,''

''Aw you missed him tonight didn't you?'' Raul smiled and Guti nodded with a small blush.  
''Yeah kinda,''

Iker watched the whole spectacle with his eyes almost rolling out of their sockets.  
''Jesus christ, what the hell happened to you guys!'' he asked, gaping at them as if they had asked him to join the circus or something.

''We grew up Iker, you should try it sometime,'' Guti sneered, pressing a slight kiss to Martin's forehead.

''I think the fever is down Raul,'' he noted, enjoying the fact that Iker had nothing to say to his last comment.

''Good Chema, I'm relieved to hear that,''  
''Wait he had a fever?'' Iker asked confused, rubbing his neck with his hand. God he could really use a massage right about now.

''Yes he's teething right now, so that usually goes hand in hand with a slight fever, a lot of sleepless nights and more crying then usual.  
Oh and the liquid diarrhea of course,'' Guti grinned and Iker's went a little green.

''That's disgusting!''

''Oh we know that,'' Raul smirked and he walked toward Martin and slid the palm of his hand over his forehead.

''Yeah he feels a lot better,'' he agreed and he also pressed a kiss to the baby's soft blond hairs.

''I still can't believe all of this is actually happening,'' Iker said shaking his head in disbelief.

''What should I do with him now? How do I adjust my life to this kid?  
I don't think I want to do this guys,'' Iker confessed and Guti turned dark red and before Raul could stop him he had started shouting.

''Oh you don't wanna do this huh?! Do you think we did?!  
We have lives too Iker! Careers to think about!

He was not our responsibility okay but we took care of him anyway!!!  
And yes we grew into it rather quickly and we are doing a good job I think, but still you are his father Iker! Not me and nor Raul!  
You need to grow up for once in your fucking life! You still turn to Raul whenever things fall apart, and you just expect him to solve your shit for you! This time there is no escape Iker, this is your son and you need to take care of him and if you wanna keep on living here with us than that's fine with me, but you are not getting away with running this time!'' Guti screamed, waking Martin in the process and he quickly started rocking him up and down to soothe him.

Iker looked defeated and terrified and Raul wrapped his arm around him when he saw the tears shimmer in his brothers eyes, much to the annoyance of Guti.

''Stop babying him Raul! He needs to learn that sometimes things don't go the way you want them to go.  
That this child is his to take care of and not ours,''

''Chema please, stop it,'' Raul pleaded and Guti snorted aggressive and left the living room with Martin, probably to go and sit in the rocking chair to cool off a bit.

Raul folded Iker's hand into his own and sighed a bit, locking his eyes with his brothers.  
Iker's eyes were a lot lighter than his own but they had a strength in them that Raul had always admired.

Today however that powerful twinkle was nowhere to be found.

''What happened when you saw Sergio with Martin?'' Raul asked tentatively.

Iker startled and his eyes went damp. He put his head on Raul's shoulder, feeling his brother's strong arm tug him in closer.

''Well at first I couldn't believe what I saw you know, all this baby stuff in here, and Sergio was swinging my baseball bat around, thinking I was a burglar apparently, so I was kinda shocked to see him in here and I yelled at him a bit,'' he admitted and Raul chuckled.

''Things don't change with you two do they?'' he attempted to joke but Iker sighed defeated and he realized that it wasn't exactly handy to joke around right now.

''Sorry I didn't mean-''

''No you're right though. And so was Guti when he yelled at me a minute ago, hell Guti is always right that stupid bastard,'' Iker said, a watery smile hidden in his voice.

''Not always Iker, trust me,'' Raul assured him.

''So what happened then?''

''Well we got to talking and he admitted after me pushing him pretty hard, that Martin was mine and he told me about the note.  
Please don't be mad at him Raul, he didn't mean to tell me-honestly he didn't-but I forced him into it,''

''I'm not mad at him, I'm just disappointed that I couldn't tell you myself, but like you said: it wasn't his fault for being here tonight, we asked him to, well Guti did,''

''I'm sorry Raul,'' Iker said suddenly and Raul frowned.

''For what?''

''For being such a whore and for not being here for you guys when Martin was dropped off and all that,'' Iker said, chewing on his lip nervously.

Raul clasped his hands tighter around Iker's. ''Hey stop it! You're _not_ a whore okay! Nobody has the right to call my baby brother a whore, not even you,'' he joked, ''besides Martin might be the best thing that has ever happened to you Iker, I know he has been a huge blessing to me and Guti,''

''Really? In what way?'' Iker asked, genuinely interested in the answer now, curious to what the baby could have done to let Guti grow up.

''Well you know Guti right?'' Raul smiled and Iker nodded.

''He is just like you,'' Iker rolled his eyes again, ''and don't roll your eyes at me, you know it's true. You two are a lot alike and he's always been immature in certain ways too, not willing to grow up. But when we got Martin we had no choice, you weren't available and we couldn't reach you at all, so we took him in.  
I mean he was my nephew after all and so we took care of him, fed him, kept him happy and at peace and I noticed that it had changed us. Guti is doing such an amazing job with him, even better then I am-don't tell him that I said that by the way- and he is a total pro when it comes to Martin. I barely even recognize him anymore.

''They have a connection somehow. And even though I'm the one who is actually related to him, he has been more Guti's child then mine.  
Guti got up every night to take care of him when he cried, not that he cries a lot, he's a good sleeper usually. He sang to him, fed him, cancelled a lot of jobs this week to stay home with him, allowing me to keep on working.

He's been amazing Iker.  
Guti has grown up, for the first time in his life he has thought about someone other then himself and me.

''But it took a toll on our relationship, and we were communicating poorly sometimes.  
We both could use a break to rekindle the romance and stuff like that,'' he said blushing heavily, because he always got uncomfortable talking about sex with his baby brother, ''and therefore we asked Sergio to babysit tonight, and then you accidentally came back too early and found out about your beautiful son like that. When Guti said that you two could stay here for a while, he meant it.  
And I don't mind having an extra man into the house either, so if you wanna stay here with Martin than that's fine with me too,'' Raul said, even though he and Guti hadn't discussed this at all, he felt like it was important for Iker to know that he didn't have to do this alone.

That his family would help him out and that he was welcome to stick around.

Iker buried his face into the nook of Raul's shoulder and started sobbing softly, clenching himself to his brother as tight as he could.

''Thank you Raul, I love you so much,''

''I know _peanut_ , I love you too,'' he said using Iker's old childhood nickname and he felt Iker smile against his neck.

''Guti get in here a sec!'' Raul yelled and when he got no answer he added: ''please!''  
Guti stuck his blond hair around the corner and groaned defiantly. ''What?''

''Just get in here a sec,'' Raul said impatiently and Guti walked inside, Martin still tugged away in the Bjorn, sleeping sound.

''Sit,'' Raul gestured to the empty seat next to Iker and Guti sank down on the couch, his face grim and cranky.

''Look, I wanna say something to both of you because I love both of you so much all right,'' Raul started and Iker and Guti nodded, rolling their eyes at each other, knowing Raul well enough to know that this would probably be a long speech.

''This baby has been a blessing to me personally, and I know that Guti feels the same way about that. He has made our lives a bit more complicated but also happier and more fulfilled in an unexpected, strange way. I speak for myself now, but I don't wanna rush you and Martin to move out.  
If you guys wanna stick around for now, that would be fine with me, what about you love?'' he asked Guti who smiled, stroking the top of Martin's soft head absent minded.

''No I wouldn't mind if they stayed a little while longer,'' he admitted and Iker smiled, squeezing in Guti's hand.

Guti had been in their family for so long now and Iker felt connected to him like a brother too and he knew that Guti felt the same way.

''But that said: I think you should make up with Sergio Iker,'' Guti chided.

Iker flushed. ''He doesn't want me anymore Guti,'' he said, knowing that argument was bullshit.

''That's fucking crap and you know it, he always wanted you and that will never change for him,'' Guti retorted.

''Guti, stop meddling in his business!'' Raul said, clenching his teeth hard enough to crack them.

''No Raul, he's right,'' Iker said before Guti could retaliate and the two sets of jaws dropped to the floor.

''What?!'' Guti huffed unbelieving.

''You're right Guti, I know you are. I want him back in my life, especially now, but it seems that he has moved on with someone else,'' Iker said, feeling tears bubble up in his eyes.

''How do you know about that? Did he tell you?'' Raul asked.

Iker shook his head. ''No but I heard about him and Cristiano from a crew member who had spotted them in the park together a few weeks ago,''

''And you truly believe that Sergio has moved on? Because if you do than you're even dumber than I realized,'' Guti mocked, ignoring Raul's angry and protective gazes.

''No I don't think he has moved on, but he asked me to back off and I kinda feel like I need to honor his wishes. After all: I put him trough enough didn't I?''

''Yes you did, but you can't give up now!  
That's taking the easy way out and you know it! It's what you always do Iker, you give up too easily!! You gotta fight for him this time! Show him how you feel and for once in your life just be straight with him about your past okay. If he knows what happened to you he will understand you better and trust me: he will take you back if he knows.  
You need therapy peanut, you need to get better and he will help you with that, if you only stretch your hand out to him one more time. You just can't give up now, you owe it to Martin and to all of us to give it one last shot,'' Raul said and Guti stared at his lover impressed.

He couldn't have said it better himself.

''Do you really think he will forgive me one last time?'' Iker asked and Raul smiled soft and pressed a kiss to Iker's forehead.

''I forgave Guti for breaking my heart for the thousand time didn't I?'' he asked and Iker smiled, while Guti cringed at the bad memories.

''Yes you did, and did you ever regret it?'' he asked and Raul locked his eyes with Guti, a warm smile spreading over his face.

''Never,''

Guti suppressed a sob. He truly was one lucky bastard.

''All right then, I will give it one more try, but I need your help,'' Iker said and Guti smiled trough his tears.  
''You got it, we will help you, don't worry,''

Martin woke up from his beauty sleep and decided to let them know that he was still there too, so Guti walked with him to the kitchen to make his bottle.  
''Iker get in here!'' he yelled and Iker slipped into the kitchen.

''What is it?''

''Time to learn how to feed your kid,'' Guti smirked.

''Looks like you enjoy doing it,'' Iker teased and Guti laughed.  
''Oh I do, but daddy is home now and that means more time off for us,'' he joked.

''Did you bring us presents?'' Guti asked and Iker nodded.  
''Course I did,''

''Well hand them over!'' Guti joked and he nudged Iker's ribs with his elbow.  
''Fine but I wanna feed him first,'' he said, nodding to Martin.

Guti raised his eyebrows and smiled impressed.  
''Very good daddy,'' he teased.

Iker took Martin on his lap and Guti taught him how to put the bib over his head, how to place the burping blanket, and how to prepare the bottle.

Martin was squirming on his lap a bit, obviously needing time to adjust to the new man who fed him, but when Guti stroked his cheek with his finger, he calmed down and started eating eagerly like always.

It was a strange feeling for Iker, the baby on his lap, seeing his 'son' eating his dinner.

The unfamiliarity of it all made him feel so many things that he wasn't sure he could describe them out loud.

When he was done, he burped him, with more success this time and Guti thought him how to change his diaper.

''There and put him in his crib now, he always get's very tired after feeding, yeah like that,'' Guti instructed and Iker placed him into the crib as gentle as he could.

''Good job, you might turn into a father after all,'' he teased and then he walked to his bedroom and curled up behind Raul, wishing Iker a good night.

''But what about your presents?'' Iker yelled from behind the bedroom door.

''Later Iker, the uncles need some alone time now,'' Guti hissed and Iker snorted.  
''Fine, but what if he wakes up tonight?'' he asked feeling the panic in his chest.

''Just wake me up then, I'll help you,'' Guti offered and Iker sighed relieved.  
''Thanks, good night guys!''

''Night night, daddy,'' Guti joked.

Iker rolled his eyes. This was going to be fun, he pondered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked this. 
> 
> I had no Beta so all errors were mine.


	5. Save me from myself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sergio and Iker work through their baggage.

_Monday morning._

 

 

 

Iker awoke to a warm hand that was being slid trough his hair and his eyes flew open startled.

''Hm what is it?'' he groaned, rubbing in his eyes, peaking trough his lashes.

Raul's body was hovering over his own and his brother was dressed in a black waistcoat and had a thick blue scarf around his neck. His dark curls were bouncing slightly above his shoulders sloppily, like always and Iker smirked.

''Good morning baby brother, I decided to wake you since me and Guti are leaving for work in a minute,''

Iker's eyes narrowed and he swallowed hard.

''God do you have to be so damn cheerful in the morning. Wait, you're leaving me alone with him?'' he said, nodding to the empty crib, noticing that his son was missing from it, he was probably with Guti, he figured.

''Yeah we need to work today, we have a big shoot.  
Martin is in the play pen in the living room by the way, he's been fed, changed and doesn't have a fever anymore,''

''But you can't just leave me alone with him all day! I'm not used to all of this yet,'' Iker protested.

''I know, relax man, we texted Sergio to help you out today. He will be here in about an hour,'' Raul said, checking his silver Quartz cautiously.

''You did _what?!''_ Iker growled, gritting his teeth angrily.

How dared they force Sergio to babysit today while he and Iker had a fight last night which had resulted in Sergio storming out on him.

''Well don't look at me, Guti arranged it of course, and no I didn't know that he had done that. And _yes_ I made him pay for that,'' Raul said, checking his reflection critically in the big mirror on Iker's dresser.

''Where is he?'' Iker hissed and Raul gestured his head toward the kitchen.

Iker crawled out of his bed, put his night gown on and barged into the kitchen where Guti was sitting at the table, sipping his espresso and reading the paper.

''How dare you!'' he yelled and Guti didn't even look up from the Times and just shrugged.

''Because you need to talk to him, and you need help with Martin today. One plus one equals two doesn't it?'' Guti grinned, flipping another page casually his eyes sliding over the sport section, still ignoring Iker completely.

Iker snapped the paper out of his hands, nearly ripping it in two and Guti sighed. ''I wasn't finished with that you know,''

''Oh shut up!!! You had no right Guti, no goddamn right to meddle in my business again!'' Iker yelled, and Guti arose from his seat, narrowing his ice blue eyes dangerously.

''Did I not? Did _you_ not ask us last night to help you get him back huh?'' he said and he stuck his hands in his sides.

''Well yeah but not when he had just stormed out on me! You could have given him some time to process all of this!''

''You don't _have_ time Iker, we need to go to work and you need help. Stop being so damn stubborn and accept that help for once in your goddamn life. It is not a defeat if you do, I know that it feels like that to you- like it did for me once- but you need help.  
Speaking of which: here is a number, I would like for you to call that today,'' he said and he handed Iker a piece of paper.

''Who's number is this?''

''Of doctor Berensen, he's the best shrink in New York. He's the one who treated me too, you would like him,'' Guti said and Iker sighed, turning the card over in his hands.

''Guti...''

''Don't argue with me please, it's too early for that. Just give his practice a call all right? Look I'm not trying to pry or to meddle in your life. Don't you see? I'm trying to save you from yourself Iker. Because I love you. You are as much my baby brother as you are Raul's and I've been where you are now. Almost ruining my whole life because of that damned childhood trauma, I know exactly how you feel because I've been you-literally-so I want you to get better. So that you can finally learn how to have a healthy relationship, because if I can heal then so can you peanut,'' Guti said and there was a lonely tear rolling over his cheek.

He wiped it away quickly.

Why couldn't Iker see that he only wanted what was best for him?

Why did he always had to fight him on everything they did?

And now Iker was just staring at him, amazed or shocked, Guti wasn't sure which one it was.

When he opened his mouth to say something comforting, he suddenly found himself in Iker's arms who embraced him tighter and more sincere then he had ever done before in their entire relationship.

He felt Iker sniff on his shoulder and he stroked his hair to soothe him a bit, a trick that surprisingly enough always worked on Iker's son, as well as his brother.

''I love you too Guti,'' Iker wailed and Guti smiled soft.

''Don't wet my shirt too much Iker, I have to go soon,'' he attempted to joke, because this much talk of feelings made him uncomfortable as hell.

Then he cupped Iker's face with his warm hand and pressed his forehead against his.

''All we ever want is for you to be happy Iker, truly happy and content with the man you love.  
And we all know that you've already found him, so please: give therapy a chance and come clean to Sergio about your past. It will help you, I promise.  
His little lust affair with that Ronaldo means nothing compared to how he feels about you,'' Guti said and he kissed Iker's forehead and shot him an encouraging smile.

''Do you really think so?'' Iker asked with a small voice.

A voice Guti remembered from when Iker was still a teenager and insecure as hell.

''I know it, trust in me Iker. Like you always used to do when you were young.  
Have I ever lied to you or let you down?''

Iker shook his head immediately.  
''No never, you always keep your promises,''

''Then trust me now, like you always did. Don't screw it up this time Iker, just be straight with him.  
Tell him the truth and go to therapy. No one is ever broken beyond repairing, not even you,'' Guti said and he kissed Iker's cheek before he let him go and patted his shoulder.

''Thank you Guti, I wouldn't know what to do without you-honestly,'' Iker said and Guti grinned soft.

''Don't worry, you won't ever have to find out what life without me is like,''

''Well that's comforting isn't it?'' Raul said from the doorway and the two men turned around quickly, releasing each other rapid.

''How long have you been standing there love?'' Guti asked and Raul shot both of them a warm smile.

''Long enough,'' he said and he walked toward both of them and pulled them into a three way embrace.  
As they stood there, Iker realized something.

That this little family was all that mattered to him in his life.

He had screwed up so much, broken so many hearts, hurt Sergio relentlessly, made a child with a stranger, he had fought with Guti for hours while Raul desperately tried to soothe things between them.

And yet they were still here and they still cared about him and wanted the best for him, no matter what he had done.

How rare it must be to find people who love you no matter what, he thought.

He was lucky enough he had found two of them, and if he was very lucky: maybe a third one as well.

''I love you guys,'' Iker admitted, his face buried in Raul's shoulder and Guti stroking his back soft.

''We love you too,'' his brother said before releasing him with a wink. ''But we do have to leave now, otherwise Andre won't love us anymore,'' he added and he handed Guti his brown leather jacket.

''Yeah we will be back around six okay, and we will bring dinner home. If you need anything just App us all right?'' Guti said and Iker nodded.

''Have a good day at work,'' he said and the two men smiled and left him alone.

When they had left he realized he had forgotten all about their souvenirs, but that would have to wait a while.

So he walked to the living room to check on little Martin, who was still sound asleep in the play pen.

''Well it's just you and me now kid, well until your uncle Sergio get's here anyway,'' he mumbled.

He walked back to the kitchen, grabbed the paper from the table and called the shrink to book an appointment for next thursday.  
When he hung up the phone he felt a bit strange.

Calling a shrink for help, how demeaning and pathetic was that?  
Then he went to the bathroom to shower quickly and to brush his teeth.

Sergio could be here any minute now and he didn't want to look like hell.  
He rubbed his neck again and felt the strained muscles under his skin.

Whenever he was tensed about something, his neck always froze up, giving him headaches straight from hell and he sighed, groaning a bit when he tried to massage his own neck, failing miserably of course.

When he got out of the shower he made some coffee for himself and checked his email on his iPhone.

Then the doorbell rang and he got up to open it.

Sergio didn't need to ring the bell, since he had a spare key but Iker appreciated the gesture.  
Iker hated surprise visits and Sergio knew that better than anyone.

He opened the door and saw Sergio appear in the doorway, wearing a simple grey Nike tracksuit and he was holding two large plastic Starbucks Ice Coffee cups in his hands. He looked gorgeous.

''Buenas días,'' Sergio said with a small smile and he wriggled himself past a slightly stunned Iker to get inside.

''Buenas días-uh-thanks for coming,'' Iker said when he had finally found his voice back.

His throat was dryer than ever and he felt a bit faint.

He was sure that he looked paler than ever but Sergio didn't say anything about it.

''Sure, I've brought you your morning iced latte,'' he said and he handed Iker the cup, who took it eagerly and sipped it to calm his nerves a bit.

''Thanks, I appreciate it,'' he said and he gestured Sergio to sit down on the couch.

''Are you okay? You look a bit faint,'' Sergio noted and he took a sip from his own cup, suckling and chewing on the straw like he always did.

It was distracting Iker a lot and he felt himself get aroused by the small gesture and he quickly crossed his legs to hide his erection.

Sergio knew exactly what he was doing of course, he knew that things like this turned Iker on and he always loved to tease him.

''Well actually, I hoped that we could talk a bit, because I've got something I need to tell you,'' Iker choked out and Sergio rolled his eyes.

''Oh dear lord, what is it this time? Let me guess: you are 'so' sorry for hurting me so many times and you promise never to do it again. Or you think that I should break it off with Cristiano, because I should be with you instead of him, and because he already has a girlfriend. Am I getting warm?!'' Sergio hissed and Iker grew even more paler then he already was.

''No it is not about that Sese, it's about something else entirely,'' he said and Sergio raised his eyebrows surprised.

''Really?'' he asked semi sarcastic but Iker heard the genuine interest in his voice.

''Yeah really,''

''What is it about then?'' Sergio asked, drinking the last remains of his coffee and he placed the cup on the table, folding his arms over each other defiant.

Iker was still going over all the possible scenarios in his head to how this conversation could go and he twirled he cup around in his hands, sighing soft.

''Iker?'' Sergio asked, not able to hide the impatience in his voice. The only person Iker knew who was even more impatient then Sergio was Guti.

''Just give me a minute okay!'' Iker snapped and Sergio shot him a stiff nod.

What if he no longer has the ability to love you after this?

What if he thinks you're _weak_ and pathetic for needing help? What if he turns you down?

He has every right to do that after what you did to him...

The thoughts drove him to the point of desperation and he placed his head in his hands, groaning loud.

''Hey Iker, it's okay,'' Sergio hushed and he slid closer to Iker and wrapped an arm around him.

''Just promise me that no matter what I'll tell you, that I won't lose you. As a friend I mean,'' he added quickly when he saw Sergio's shocked face.

The expression on the Sevillian's face grew a bit softer and he cupped Iker's cheek, pressing a soft kiss to it.

''You will never lose me as a friend Iker. I will be here for you-always...'' he vowed and Iker sighed relieved.

''Thank you,'' he offered and he embraced Sergio tight, smelling that familiar and typical 'Sergio' scent and he wished he could sit here like this forever.

He took a deep breath and released Sergio, folding his hands in his lap and taking a deep breath.

''I want to tell you about my childhood,'' he said and he could tell by the stunned look in his former lovers eyes, that this was not what Sergio had expected him to talk about.

''But... you never want to talk to me about that, I've asked you a thousand times to tell me what happened to you but you never gave in, so why do you suddenly want to tell me all about it now?'' Sergio asked. Sheer confusion was dripping from his beautiful face.

''Because I need to tell you Nene, because I screwed everything up too many times. I should never have kept you in the dark about it, but I was too weak to admit my failures to you, or too proud. I don't know why I never told you everything, I just didn't know how to tell you I guess.  
But you do need to know the truth about me, you deserve to know it. And if you still don't want to be with me afterward then I will accept that because then you know the whole story, and you know the real me.  
If you decide that you are moving on from me than that's fine, but I'm done playing around Nene. No more masks, no tricks, no more disguises and above all: no more acting.  
I will show you the real me and I should have done that years ago, but I can't take that back anymore. Don't even think for a second that I don't blame myself for that because I do.  
I should have trusted you with the truth a long time ago, but I was scared and weak. And because I didn't tell you everything is more messed up than ever.  
Would you allow me the privilege to listen to me one last time?'' Iker pleaded and Sergio's eyes became foggy and he took Iker's hand into his own and squeezed it tight.

''All right, I will listen to you,'' he said and Iker closed his eyes relieved.  
Well the easy part was done, he pondered.

So he started talking about his childhood and he didn't sugarcoat anything.

Sergio just sat next to him, an arm draped around him tight and holding his hand, caressing his hand with his thumb.

He told Sergio everything he felt like talking about-not always in a chronological order either- but that didn't matter.

How his stepdad had beaten him, locked him away in his closet, abused him in horrible ways, how Raul had saved him from his torment.

Sergio listened to him, his brown eyes filled with pity, anger and heartache and there were tears rolling over his cheeks the entire time. Sergio had always been a very emotional man. It was one of the qualities that Iker loved most about him. He carried his heart on his sleeve.

Iker cried too, he always did when he even so much as thought about those memories, let alone talk about them out loud to the man he loved most in this world.

It was not easy for him, to admit to defeat-to succumb himself to grieve and weakness-but it had to be done.

He had to admit that he had not always been as strong and confident, like he always pretended to be now.

But Sergio had always been a very patient and excellent listener and this wasn't any different.

When he was done talking there was a long silence hanging in the air and Sergio had embraced Iker tight, holding him into his arms, rocking him gently.  
Trying to ease the pain of those horrific memories.

He kissed Iker's neck soft and noticed the strained muscles under his touch and he shivered.  
''Oh god Iker, that was...heartbreaking to hear,'' he sobbed, sniffing loud.

''I know, I'm so sorry that I waited that long to tell you,'' Iker wailed but Sergio shook his head and placed his warm hands on Iker's cheeks.

''No please don't say that. You were abused Carino, in the most disgusting ways and you were hurt and broken and you don't owe me or anyone else an apology about keeping that to yourself, do you hear me?'' Sergio asked, his voice strict but warm.

''But if you had known the truth than maybe it would have been easier for you to understand why I pushed you away so many times, even when I didn't want to do that,'' Iker retaliated, feeling desperate.

''Maybe it would have been, but that's all in the past now Iker. Those things have happened and we can't change them anymore, regardless of why you did them.  
All you have to do now is decide what you will do about it in the future,'' Sergio said and he stroked Iker's cheek.

Iker scraped his throat, mustering all his courage to say the following words and Sergio held his breath.  
''Well I uhm-decided to go to therapy-my first session will be thursday,'' he murmured, his eyes flashed to the ground in shame and he blinked his urgent tears away.

''Iker look at me please,'' Sergio begged and his old lover lifted his head and faced him, tears glistering in his eyes.  
Sergio cupped his face, swallowed hard and his eyes fluttered closed a second.

When he opened them, there were no more tears in them, there was just a massive wave of warm emotion washing over Sergio's face.

''I'm so proud of you,'' Sergio confessed with his typical warm Spanish smile that Iker loved so much.

The words nearly took Iker's breath away and he hugged Sergio tight.

''Really?'' he asked, his words muffled away by Sergio's shoulder but he knew he had heard him anyway.

''Of course, it takes so much _courage_ to admit that you need help love, especially for someone like you.  
So yes that makes me very proud of you, that you are finally willing to change, that you've finally let me look into your heart, that you shared your fears with me. It means everything to me Iker, specially after all we've been trough.  
Now that I can finally understand you,I think I can finally start to let go of my old pain.  
By the way: do you want some water? You seem very tensed and exhausted,'' he noticed and Iker nodded slowly, grateful for the change of topic.

''Yes please,''

The Spaniard squeezed his shoulder with a wink and got up to fetch them two glasses of water and he put them on the coasters carefully, knowing how much Raul freaked out about water rings on his precious glass coffee table.

Iker took a few eager sips and when he put his glass down he noticed that Sergio had gotten up and placed his warm, muscular hands in his neck.  
''What are you-''

''You're far too tense Iker, and your neck and shoulders are completely messed up.  
Let me help you okay, the only way I know how,'' Sergio hushed, and he started kneading the knots out of Iker's shoulders with his ever gentle touch.

Iker closed his eyes immediately, enjoying the ,strong, soothing hands on his bare skin.  
God how he had missed those hands...

Sergio was so good at giving massages and he always seemed to know what Iker needed, even before he did.  
''You don't have to do this you know, not if you feel guilty or-''

Sergio pinched him hard and firm and Iker squirmed.  
''Shut up,'' Sergio snapped and so Iker did, closing his eyes again, allowing his thoughts to wander off to happier times they had shared together.

Sergio had massaged his neck every night before they had went to sleep when they had lived together, knowing how much it pained Iker.

When Iker felt the strong hands on his neck know, it was very hard not to dream back to those memories.

Sergio massaged him a long time, and Iker felt all the tension and shame slide out of his body.  
When Sergio had finished he knelt down in front of Iker, locking his eyes with his and Iker knew that he was about to say something huge.

''Can I ask you something?'' he started and Iker nodded, his throat closed off suddenly and he couldn't find the ability to speak again. ''Can I come with you to the shrink?'' Sergio asked and Iker's jaw dropped ungraceful.

''What?!''

''I want to come with you to your shrink,'' Sergio repeated, knowing damn well that Iker had heard him the first time.  
''But-but why?''

''Because I want to help you get better,'' Sergio said, but Iker knew that it wasn't the only reason.  
It could not be the only reason.

''I thought you had moved on Nene, that you had finally released yourself from my hold over you?'' Iker said, almost not willing to hear Sergio's reply to that.  
Sergio chewed on his lower lip for a few moments before answering him.

''Well before you told me all of this, I sorta did move on-but only a little. But now that I know all of this, I can't move away from you Iker. Don't you understand? I'm tied to you, with some sort of invisible chains.

''You have a hold over me that I've never experienced with anyone else before, nor will I ever have that with anyone but you. I can't move on as long as you are in my life, because this is it Iker. I'm yours, and I have wished for so many years that I was not in love with you anymore, but it never helped and the feelings never really went away. You are everything to me, my lover, my best friend and my soulmate. You are my heart.  
And if there is any chance of you finally healing from your past, then I'm not going to go anywhere.

''I want to be there for you, and I want to move forward with you.  
So I want to come with you to therapy, so that we can both heal our broken hearts.

Because when it comes to you and me Iker: things are never over.  
But I will need time to learn to trust you again, to let you into my heart again.

Therapy will help us both with that.

So if you are willing to let me come with you, after a few sessions alone, than I would love to do that,'' Sergio said and Iker was so overwhelmed by his feelings that he hadn't even noticed that he was crying and holding Sergio's hand into his own.

He pulled Sergio back onto the couch and held onto him for dear life, sobbing shamelessly into his neck.

''Oh god I love you,'' he choked out and he felt Sergio smile into his neck and the warm lips placed a kiss to his sensitive skin.

''Shhh I know, I love you too Iker,'' he hushed and he cradled Iker back and forth, his warm arms sliding over his back.  
''I don't deserve you,'' Iker mumbled and Sergio could tell he was beating himself up in his mind.

''Stop that! That is for me to decide don't you think?  
Let me decide what I can handle okay?'' he snapped, placing a kiss to Iker's temple, his thumbs caressing his cheeks lazily.

He placed a lingering kiss to Iker's hot cheeks and felt his old lover squirm and shiver with longing.

''Don't torture me Nene,'' Iker panted, partly begging him to stop but the other part of him wishing he could feel those lips on his own again.

''You want to kiss me don't you?'' he whispered, teasing Iker by blowing hot air behind his ear.

''I _always_ want to kiss you,'' Iker replied and Sergio locked his eyes with his own, smiling soft before he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Iker's wanting lips.

Sergio's warm and plump lips slowly slid over his own, deepening the kiss gentle by sliding his soft tongue over Iker's lower lip, who eagerly parted his lips.

Their tongues slid together, and Iker could not prevent the needy whimper from emerging from his throat.

Apparently, neither could Sergio who was also moaning soft.

Sergio's hands were everywhere, sliding trough Iker's hair, gently caressing his chest and Iker could not resist slipping his hands in Sergio's long and soft hair.  
God he loved Sergio's hair, he could play with it for hours and never get bored with it.

They were roughly interrupted when Sergio's iPhone started ringing.  
He groaned and reluctantly pulled his head back and released his lips from Iker's.

Iker glanced at the screen and saw Cristiano's name pop up and he felt an iron fist clench at his chest.

''Puta madre!'' Sergio hissed, obviously hesitating to pick up or not.

''Just answer it, I don't mind,'' Iker lied and Sergio snorted. ''Don't lie to me,''

The ringing stopped and Sergio clasped Iker's face in his hands.

''Look I'm just going to call him back all right. This doesn't change anything between us. I never really loved Cristiano anyway so I should probably tell him that he has to move on without me,'' he mumbled, blushing a bit and Iker felt strangely relieved.

''You will stay with me today right?'' he asked and Sergio pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  
''Of course,''

Then he went into the conservatory to make his call and Iker laid his head back on the couch cushions.

Well that had went better than he had ever expected, he pondered.

Maybe things would be okay after all.

 

 

 

_March 30th, 2015._

 

 

''Iker will you _please_ hold still for one goddamn second!'' Sergio's voice was stingy and irritated and Iker sighed.

''Sorry,'' he offered when he returned his gaze at the mirror, checking his own reflection carefully.

Sergio was doing his tie since Iker still couldn't do that, not even after years of practice.

''I still don't get why we have to dress up so fancy in the first place,'' Iker whined and Sergio rolled his eyes, pinching him in his sides.

''Because it's my birthday party and I love seeing you in a suit, so zip it and suck it up!'' Sergio retorted and he pressed a soft kiss to Iker's cheek when he was done with the tie.

''But there's only a couple people coming to your birthday besides us!'' Iker raged on, much to Sergio's irritation.

''Can you drop it please! You're acting like a spoiled brat, and kinda like a baby and we already have one of those,'' he said with a nod to the play pen where Martin was practicing standing up with loose hands for the tenth time today.

His little hands were grasping the wooden bars and he was tugging himself upward with a muffled grunt.  
''Look, look, look I think he finally got it!'' Iker cooed proud and Sergio yelled for Raul and Guti who ran into the bedroom from the living room.

''What is it?'' Guti asked and Iker shot a nod to the playpen.

''He's standing up!'' Sergio chirped and Raul snorted.

''And?'' he huffed while Guti grinned.

''He never did that before, standing up completely,'' Iker said.

Raul and Guti exchanged worried looks.

''Well actually, he did it yesterday when you were at work,'' Guti blurted out and Iker's face fell.

''Fuck and I missed that! I'm missing everything man! The first time he crawled I was at work, first time he stood, what's next: him saying dada to one of you guys instead of me?'' Iker snapped, his eyes filled with disappointment and sadness.

''Well that would be really awkward,'' Guti agreed and Iker sighed.

''Maybe I should just quit my job again, just for a while, focus myself completely on what he needs,'' he pondered and Sergio cupped his face with his hands and forced Iker to face him.

Raul and Guti discretely shuffled out of the room to give them some space to talk.

''But Iker, you love your job,'' he said firmly and he pressed a kiss to Iker's temple.

''Well yes but I love Martin more, and I hate missing out on everything he does,''

''Look we've talked about this right? I don't mind taking care of him during the days and neither do Raul and Guti,'' Sergio started but Iker interrupted him.

''I don't care Sese! I want to see him more often and I also want spend more time with you, I really miss you,'' he moped and Sergio smiled soft.

He knew that the last few months had been very hard on Iker.

Therapy took a lot of time and Iker's heart wasn't easily mended, not even when Sergio went with him to some of the sessions.

It was interesting though, to get a good look at the real Iker, the bruised, hurt and scared little boy who he still was deep inside of his soul.

And it was really good for their relationship, that Sergio went with him.

It helped Iker trough the sessions and it gave Sergio a clear insight to Iker's heart.

Iker took a while to get adjusted to the therapy and he didn't really trust Dr Berensen right away, that took a few sessions.

Afterward he usually cried for a while, and Sergio held him close to his chest, soothing him on his bed, curling up behind him for support.

Guti usually placed the sleeping baby against Iker's chest, pressing a kiss to Iker's cheek before leaving the room with a smile, leaving Iker and his little messed up family alone.

Sergio could stare at the sight of Iker and Martin snuggled up for hours.

They looked so cute together and in his heart he had already forgiven Iker for all the pain he had ever cost him.

Still Sergio had kept his distance.

Iker still had to prove to him that he had really changed and that he was done with the wild life he had always had.

They shared a kiss sometimes but nothing more and Iker respected the fact that Sergio needed some time to allow him back into his heart.

Sergio thought that Iker was an amazing father, he didn't do it as effortlessly as Guti but still he did a pretty good job.

Guti and Martin still shared a very special bond, much to Iker's dismay, but in time he accepted it and just prayed to god that Martin wouldn't say his first word to Guti instead of him.

Iker said no to a lot of jobs to be home with Martin, but after a while his therapist told him that he needed to start going back to work and so he did.

He had missed his job, and Sergio knew that Iker needed it in his life.

Guti had quit his job to stay home with Martin and Raul kept on working, teasing Guti relentless about him becoming Mr mom.

Sergio still lived in his apartment but spend a lot of time with Iker and his little family.

Sergio took a deep breath, cupped Iker's face with his warm hands and kissed his lips briefly.

''I know that you miss me, and I miss you too. But I just need a _little_ more time okay? You know that, we've talked about this a lot,'' he hummed and Iker nodded slowly.

''I know, it's just hard on me love, being so close to you but never...well you know,'' he said, his cheeks flushing dark red.

''We'll get there Iker, I promise. I'm not going anywhere all right. I just need a little more time,'' Sergio said and he felt Iker pull him into a tight embrace.

He placed his head in Iker's neck and smelled the familiar Georgio Armani cologne and pressed a soft kiss to the warm skin.

''Te quiero Nene,'' Iker whispered huskily.

Sergio swallowed hard, trying to push his tears back down. ''I love you too, but come on, we're late for dinner,'' he huffed and he kissed Iker's cheek and dragged him to the dining room.

''So who's coming to dinner?'' Iker asked and Sergio rolled his eyes.

''You forgot that I told you about that already? Jesus can't you listen to me for once?!'' he snapped, his face turning a bit red and his eyes were dark.

''Did we honestly talk about that?'' Iker asked, obviously confused and Sergio sighed deep.

''See this is exactly what I've been talking about at Dr Berensen's sessions! You don't listen to me Iker!  
I've told you who's coming about a hundred times but you still don't listen!''

''Please calm down a bit Sese, I just get busy okay, and I forget-''

''Don't give me that crap! It's an excuse Iker!''

Martin started shouting and Sergio rolled his eyes, picking the baby up in the process and he gently kissed his blond hairs.

''I'm sorry Nene, really I am,'' Iker started but Sergio shook his head.

''You always are, still it doesn't change anything, you need to start listening to me and remember what I'm talking about,''

''To be fair though: you do talk a lot love, about a lot of stuff. It's kind of hard for me to remember everything you say to me,'' Iker attempted to tease but Sergio's icy look thought him that it probably wasn't such a good idea.

''Here hold your son, I'm going to the kitchen,'' Sergio said and he shoved Martin in Iker's arms and left the bedroom.

Iker took a look at himself in the mirror and sighed.

''Oh Martin, why do I always mess everything up? Your daddy is a screw up, did you know that?'' he moped and Martin stared at his father with a serious gaze in his deep blue eyes and he giggled soft.

''I'm glad you agree with me,'' Iker snorted and he pressed a kiss to his son's chubby cheek.

He still had never received any word of Sara and after a month he had went to the public services to do a DNA test and to register Martin as his legal son.

Iker also made Raul and Guti his legal guardians, so if anything happened to him, they would take care of him.  
The doorbell rang and Iker's heart jumped up.

Who in gods name would be coming to this dinner?

Raul had cooked a delicious meal, and when Iker carried Martin to the kitchen he noticed that there was only one extra plate set on the table.

Sergio ran to the door and when he opened it Iker's heart stopped.  
''Mami!!'' Sergio shouted and he let his mother in, giving her a tight hug.

Oh crap, this was going to be awesome, Iker pondered.

Sergio's mother wasn't exactly a huge fan of him so Iker knew that this was going to be quite awkward and difficult.

Paqui held her son for a long time, babbling in rapid Spanish with Sergio, kissing his cheeks long and warm.

Iker exchanged nervous looks with Raul and Guti who also looked stunned to see Sergio's mother appearing in their doorway all the way from Sevilla.

''Welcome Mrs Ramos, please let me take your coat!'' Raul said, kissing Sergio's mother on both cheeks and she smiled friendly.

''Hello Raul, it's good to finally meet you. Sergio talks about you boys all the time,'' she hummed and she handed Raul her snow white coat, and he quickly hung it on a hanger in the closet.

''And you must be Guti,'' she smiled when Guti leaned in to kiss her cheeks with a grin.

''Guilty as charged, Mrs Ramos,'' he snickered and she snorted.

''Paqui please, Mrs Ramos was my mother in law,'' she grinned.

''Whatever you like Paqui,'' Guti mumbled and Paqui turned to Iker who was still holding Martin close to his chest like a shield, unable to find any words to say.

''Well, well, well, who do we have here?'' she said, her brown eyes narrowing dangerously.

The color was exactly the same as Sergio's eyes which distracted Iker a lot.  
He quickly put Martin in Guti's arms and prepared himself for a fight.

''Good to see you again Paqui,'' Iker said with a cautious smile and he stuck his hand out to Sergio's mother who shook it icily.

''Yes, well I wish I could say the same,'' she snapped, her voice lashing out like a whip and Iker felt himself shrinking.

''Mami shut up!!'' Sergio yelled and everybody fell silent instantly.

''Excuse me young man?!'' his mother shouted back and before anyone could stop them they started screaming at each other.

''How dare you talk to him like that!!!'' Sergio bellowed.

''He broke your heart about a thousand times!!!'' his mother retaliated.

''I know that! But he's in therapy now and we're dealing with it!!! He's changed Mami and I've forgiven him!!  
And if you can't behave yourself in front of him you can get the hell out!!!'' Sergio screamed and Iker noticed the tears in his lovers eyes.

Sergio hated fighting with his mother, that much he knew and Iker felt so touched that Sergio took his side, even though they had just argued two minutes ago.

Paqui fell silent and seemed at a loss for words so Iker decided to chip in.

''Look Paqui, I understand your distrust in me, trust me, I do.  
And you're right, I have hurt your son more times than I would like to admit and I have beaten myself up about that for years. But what good does that do for him? Nothing. I can't take any of it back unfortunately, but I can promise you this: I've changed and I'm still working on myself and dealing with my past. But I will never hurt your son again, I will never take him for granted or break his heart again.  
Because I love him, he's the love of my life and I hate that it took me years to realize that. And I'm a bad partner sometimes, I don't listen to him enough, I forget about his feelings sometimes and I can act like I don't care about what he needs. But I do love him and I know that he loves me and I really hope that you can learn to trust me with your son someday, because he saved my life,'' Iker pleaded and Sergio had sat down at the table and was sobbing soft.

Guti moved in next to Sergio and wrapped his arm around him tight.

''I still don't _trust_ you with my boy Iker,'' Paqui said after a long silence.

''I know, but I will work at my best to gain your trust again,''

''Then I guess that is good news for me,'' she mumbled and before Iker knew it she had embraced him tight.  
''But no more sleazing around okay? And if you ever do hurt my boy, I will string your body by your balls to the highest tree, got it?!'' she threatened and Iker nodded.

''Loud and clear Paqui, but you don't have to worry about that anymore,''

''Hm I hope you're right, and no more kids from total strangers okay?'' she added with a nod to little Martin.

''Don't worry about that,'' Iker said with a smile and Paqui tugged Martin in her arms and rocked him up and down gently.

''Well at least this one is extremely cute, and Sergio tells me he loves him like he's his own son. He also said that you're an amazing father,'' she said with a warm smile and Iker blushed a bit.

''Sergio is being way too kind,'' Iker snickered and Sergio shot him a sarcastic look.  
''Shut up Iker,''

Raul decided to step in before the awkward tension would take over.  
''Well shall we eat then?'' and everyone nodded relieved.

Dinner went pretty well, Paqui was still a bit on edge thanks to the fight with her son but overall she was pretty nice to Iker.

Raul was an amazing host and dealt with the tension like a total pro.

After dinner Paqui retired to Sergio's apartment and her son went with her.

Iker pulled him aside in the coat closet and embraced him tight.

''So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?'' he mumbled, feeling sad that Sergio wouldn't spend the night.

''What are you talking about? I'm just walking Mami downstairs and then I'll be back. I'm sleeping in your bed tonight love,'' he whispered huskily in Iker's ear who shivered at the touch of the warm lips to his earlobe.

''But I thought you didn't want to-''

''Iker it's my birthday, and I want to make love to you on my birthday.  
Can I do that?'' Sergio whispered, sliding his hand trough Iker's hair, placing a sucking kiss in his neck which made Iker tremble.

''Hm I thought you would never ask,'' Iker groaned, kissing Sergio's lips deep.

Sergio brought his mother back to his place and then returned to find Iker in his own bed, Martin snuggled in next to him and Iker was talking to his son about Sergio.

''You see your uncle Sese is honestly the light of daddy's life, I mean I've hurt him so much, caused him so much pain, never listened to what he needed and he still protected me when his mother said-well what I deserved to be honest.  
I really don't deserve him Martin, he's far too good for me,'' he said and Sergio could tell by the thickness in his voice that Iker was crying or had just cried a bit.

''Dada,'' Martin babbled and Iker's eyes went huge.

He talked! Martin said Dada for the first time and he said it to him!

His actual father, instead of to Guti!

Iker turned around and saw Sergio walking to the bed quickly and felt his lover curl up behind him.  
''Did you hear that!!'' Iker chirped enthusiastic.

''I did, I'm so happy for you love,'' Sergio smiled and he kissed Iker's neck.  
''He said dada! To me! My god that just melted my heart!'' Iker babbled and Sergio smiled happily.

''Wait how long have you been standing there?'' Iker suddenly asked and Sergio's gaze went soft.

''A long time Iker, and I need you to know something,''

''What's that?''

''I'm not going anywhere. You and Martin are my family now and whatever happened between us in the past is forgiven okay.  
This is a new beginning for us, and I'm so proud of you for going to therapy and for changing your life. Being a father really made you a better person and a better partner to me.  
Martin brought out the best part in all of us, and he really made us back into a family. He's been the most beautiful blessing of our lives Iker.  
And I want to marry you, in a couple of years and I want to be his father too, not just his uncle.  
I adore him so much and I'm never going to give up on this family,'' Sergio vowed and Iker felt two hot tears roll over his cheeks.

''I would love to marry you Sese and it would be an honor for me to have you as Martin's father.  
God I love you so much,'' Iker sniffed and he pressed his lips to Sergio's, never to let him go again.

And he didn't forget about his vow.

They became a family, for better or for worse.

As for Raul and Guti?

They were never far away and never left each other again.

 

 

 

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the ending of the story. I hope it was a good time for everyone. 
> 
> Opinions matter to me, so please feel free to let me know if you liked this.  
> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
